There's Hope For The Hopeless
by dd.01
Summary: Set in NM. Cullen's leave and Bella is broken. When Jacob pulls away she feels lost. She confronts the pack and punches Paul and he imprints on contact. He tries to fight the pull but gives in. His playboy ways don't stop and she breaks up with him leaving him a mess. Between Victoria, the Cullen's and Paul's commitment issues, can Bella learn to trust him again? M for language
1. Heartbroken

**There's Hope For The Hopeless**

* * *

Paul/Bella Imprint Story

**Full Summary**: Set in New Moon – The Cullen's leave and Bella is broken. When her saviour, Jacob, begins to pull away she feels more than lost. When she confronts the pack and punches Paul he imprints on contact. He tries hard to fight the pull but has to eventually give in. When his playboy ways don't stop she breaks up with him leaving him a mess. Paul must overcome his commitment phobia to be with his imprint. Can she trust him?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie or books, just the people and situations that do not belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer! I will also use quotes/lyrics at the beginning of the chapters, I don't own any of them and credit will be given.**

* * *

_**Stitch in your knitted brow**_

_**And you don't know how**_

_**You're gonna get it out.**_

_**Crushed under your heavy chest**_

_**Trying to catch your breath**_

_**But it always beats you by a step.**_

"_Hope For The Hopeless" – A Fine Frenzy_

* * *

**Chapter One: Heartbroken**

* * *

**Paul POV**

We were scavenging the forest looking for the chief's daughter. Apparently she had gone missing…just disappeared after she had gotten home from school. Sam had discreetly let us get hold of her scent from her backpack that had made it onto the front step. Of course, we could all smell her in the woods. Her and the leech. Part of me wanted to find her bitten and attacked for an excuse to maul those fucking bloodsuckers. The other part knew that a chick that ran with vampires didn't deserve avenging. She deserved what would surely come.

Chief Swan was worried sick…he was the only reason a small shred of me wanted to find her unharmed. He was a good man, a great father. His world was protecting the town of Forks and his daughter…and she thanked him by dating a vampire and lying to him. If I had a dad like Charlie…I almost choked up at the thought.

'_But you don't. Just find the broad.'_ I phased and cleared my mind of everything but her scent. No point in bumming the guys out. They were well aware of my living situation, we didn't discuss it.

The forest reeked of the girl, that leech, and tears. We all knew we wouldn't find a girl that simply lost track of time, we just didn't know her exact condition.

"_But she isn't screaming so she couldn't be changing."_ Sam rang through our heads. There were only three of us, Sam, Nigel and myself. None of the other boys had caught the "bug" yet and it was doubtful any of them would. See, to become like us new vamps need to come around, then the fever sets in. Sam changed a while back, about five years ago when the Cullen's came back into town. He was scared and alone…something he would never let us experience. Nigel and I changed this past year around late March. There were a few killings due to a nomad vampires apparently passing through. Sam had been there for us through it all…we owed him endless gratitude.

Not that I minded the change. It was hard to control at first but come on…what guy wouldn't want to be action packed with super powers? Anyone that complains clearly doesn't have big enough issues in their personal life. For me it was a nice escape from home to be in this form. I could run free…as far as I wanted. Though I would always come home.

I paused as her scent became very potent and I could hear distant whimpering.

"_East."_ I thought and we took off running. Within the minute we had found her.

"_That asshole __**left**__ her here."_ Nigel thought harshly and Sam shook his head. We phased back and pulled on our cutoffs and t-shirts for show. Normally we wouldn't bother with the shirts but it would look odd if we left in shirts and came back shirtless. We dressed and Sam picked Bella up. She was curled into a ball on the ground beside a large fallen branch. She was seemingly unconscious but still crying and quietly whimpering. She looked crushed. It killed me to see a girl cry…but I couldn't get soft. She made her choice to step into this world; she must have known she would end up heartbroken, or worse.

I shook my head to clear it…I still hated to see a woman upset. Sam looked to me.

"Paul, why don't you run ahead, tell them we found Bella before Charlie sends out state emergency calls." I smirked and nodded. We both knew he was doing it for my benefit, but it didn't need to be acknowledged. I ran for a minute, faster than most people but at a perfectly comfortable wolf speed before I reached the clearing where the Swan house was perfectly nestled. I feigned exhaustion and gestured to the forest where I knew Sam and Nigel were a few seconds behind.

"They've got her." I 'panted' and watched Charlie's face break into obvious relief. In that moment I was relieved for him that she was alright. He didn't deserve to deal with the consequences of her actions.

Sam came out of the woods holding Bella's still form and Charlie rushed over to take her. He struggled a bit under her weight, even though she couldn't be more than 100lbs, then again, Sam made it seem effortless.

"It's ok, I've got her. Thank you, Sam." With that Charlie took Bella inside. I looked at Harry and Billy, who both looked disgusted. We walked over to them and Billy was shaking his head.

"The Cullen's skipped town. He just left her lost in the woods. There are a whole lot worse things out there than them. You'd think he'd know that." Billy spit out in a hushed voice.

"Or that he'd care enough to get her home safely." Nigel bit. I had to agree it was awfully low of him…but I'm not surprised. What would an immortal vampire want with an average human girl? Nothing pure if you ask me. Jacob came over looking lost.

"Dad…do we need to go? Maybe Charlie could use some help…" Poor kid. He was clearly smitten but he didn't have a clue what kind of situation he was walking into. This wouldn't be as simple as "time heals all wounds". She wouldn't easily step out of our world.

"I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind some company. Go put on some coffee for him, would you?" Billy replied and Jacob nodded, disappearing into the house. Sam was about to speak when we heard a blood-curdling scream from inside. We rushed in, Harry lagging behind with Billy, to find Bella tossing and screaming on the couch. Charlie tried to shake her awake and within seconds the screaming stopped. It was followed by Bella sitting up and looking around frantically.

"E-Ed-Edward?!" She stood up and began searching frantically for him, whimpering his name as if she didn't even see us.

"Edward?! …Edward?...E-Edward…" She sank to the floor and Nigel caught her. He sat on the floor hugging her to his chest while she cried. She was ridiculously small compared to his 6'2" 190lbs frame. She looked broken and fragile…like a used toy that had been thrown away. I have seen that state too many times…it made my stomach twist into knots. Jacob looked hopeless and Charlie began pacing as if he didn't know what to break first. I imagine he was starting in his mind with Cullen's jaw even though I knew that would do more damage to Charlie than Cullen. Sam picked Bella's crying form back up and placed her on the couch where she curled into a ball, hugging herself, and cried silently. Sam, Nigel, and I gracefully excused ourselves with a goodnight to everyone. Charlie shook all of our hands and thanked us profusely. Such a good man. As we were jogging back we phased.

"_Man…she is so small and broken. I hope that asshole pays for this."_ Nigel snarled.

"_At least he didn't harm her Nigel."_ Sam told him, trying to smooth it over.

"_Who cares. Girl dated a vampire…got what she had coming. I'm taking a run."_ I bit and took off with a nod from Sam. I wasn't about to feel sorry for a girl that asked for it.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

All I wanted to do was break that kid's jaw. He left my daughter, MY little girl, a mess on the forest floor. I'd be damned if he thinks he is ever welcome here again. Billy, Jake, and I sat in the living room "watching" TV. None of us were really paying attention. We would small talk and watch Bella's now sleeping form. She had cried for about an hour to herself on the couch and fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago.

"Alright, I think it's time to address the elephant in the room. What are you thinking Charlie?" I was silent for a minute. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, knowing what I wanted to say would come out wrong. I sighed.

"I'm glad." They looked at me unsure of what I meant.

"Bella hasn't been herself since she met that guy. She let her whole world revolve around him like some kind of energy source. She'd rush through dinner…stopped hanging out with her friends…they'd get into arguments and he'd get all huffy…she'd yell then cave. You no doubt remember Bella. She is just as stubborn as I am…when does she give in? Now I'm not saying he was abusive…just…took away who she is. She doesn't even do her artwork anymore!" I halted my rant to look at them. Billy looked understanding and Jake just looked sad.

"I know she is broken right now…but she will heal and move on. This will be good for her." We sat silently for a few minutes before Bella shifted and got up. She wordlessly went upstairs and we heard her door close. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's just a matter of time."

* * *

**I know it's short, but chapters will be on the shorter side until I have achieved the plot necessary to build the story up. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Nightmare

_**Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,**_

_**It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see.**_

'_**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,**_

_**Now I don't know what to be without you around.**_

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy,**_

_**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand.**_

_**And I can't breathe without you…**_

_**But I have to.**_

"_Breathe" – Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Nightmare**

* * *

**Bella POV**

My birthday. Dread. Older. Nightmares. Edward. School. Jake. Dream catcher. Edward. Class. Romeo and Juliet. Love. Suicide. Edward. Party. Presents. Cake. Pictures. Edward. Stereo. Music. Piano. My lullaby. Edward. Necklace. Rosalie. Edward. Paper cut. Blood. Jasper. Glass table. More blood. Stitches. Pain. Regret. Fear. Kiss me. Edward. Day one, gone. Not here. Edward. Day two, gone. Dread. Come back. We can talk it through. Please. Edward. Day three, gone. Pit in my stomach. After school. Edward. At my door. Edward. Let's take a walk. Edward. Leaving. Edward. I don't want you. Edward. Not good for me. Edward. Not good enough for him. Edward. Never existed. Edward. Perfection. Grace. Talent. Beauty. Marble. Diamonds. Immortal. Vampires. James. Death. Venom. Hospital. Edward. I'll never leave you. Gone. Not good enough. Simple. Clumsy. Average. Human. Plain. Ordinary. Not good enough. Edward. Last kiss. Eyes open. Gone.

Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone.

Edward. Need to find him. Edward. Change his mind. Edward. I'll try harder. Edward. I need you. Edward. Please come back. Edward. Listen to reason. Edward. It was nothing…I am nothing…Edward. Nightfall. Exhausted. Crying. Edward. Running. Chasing. Lost. Edward. Falling. Can't breathe. Edward. Who's that screaming? Edward. It's me. Edward. Wake up. Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

Gone.

This was not the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen, and it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**Just a dream sequence, building the story up, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. My Own Personal Hell

_**Silence.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: My Own Personal Hell**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

"I don't know what to do Billy." I told my best friend as we sat on his dock. The Black's didn't have much…but the view was amazing. Their small red house backed onto a forest and through a small path lay a clearing onto La Push Beach with a good fishing dock. It always felt like home here. Billy, Jacob, a few of the Res boys and myself were fishing on a Saturday morning. I had tried to get Bella to come but she only stared blankly at me.

"I know Charlie but it's a teenage breakup. She will pull herself out of it…right?" Jake said hopefully. I sighed and for some reason, Billy and the other boys looked just as hesitant as I felt. I shook my head.

"I know, but she isn't taking this normally…unless I'm really out of the loop. When I talk to her it's like she's not even in the room. she never talks…she hardly eats…she has to be down 10lbs! She wakes up screaming every night…it's like she's dealing with a tragedy, not a breakup."

* * *

**Paul POV**

This guy really did a number on her. I looked around and saw a mix of emotions. Charlie was in despair, I felt so bad for him. He was clearly lost. Billy was angry but compassionate. Nigel was sad…Sam just shook his head. Jacob was love struck as ever…but I didn't know how I felt.

On one hand, I didn't care at all. Run with vampires and you're bound to get the life sucked out of you…and I was mad that she was putting Charlie through this. I also didn't know if he just perceived it to be worse because he was worried. If she really was that bad though…I did feel sort of bad for her. No one should ever make a woman feel that way. No one.

"Charlie, maybe try getting her down here once in a while…I know she's stubborn like her old man but it's been two months. She needs some fresh air." Billy said and Charlie nodded, defeated. Billy gave us a pointed look.

"Don't worry. I'm sure someone is watching over her Charlie." Sam gave a subtle nod and I pushed down the eye roll. I felt bad for the girl…that didn't mean I wanted to babysit the leech lover. I saw Nigel's face turn determined and I knew he felt for the girl. Nigel was far too selfless for his own good sometimes. I would do as I was told, of course. But I didn't have to like it.

* * *

That night around dinnertime Sam, Nigel and I swung by Charlie's house. Earlier Charlie spoke about a tree that had come down in the yard. He said he was going to cut it up and take it to the Res for people to take from as firewood and Sam offered for us to come take a look so we could give him a hand. Of course, this was a chance for us to see the state Bella was in. I stood there with my arms crossed over my shirt-clad chest and did my best to remember this was for Charlie, not the leechlover. Sam knocked on the door and we heard glass breaking from inside and shuffling.

"Stay there Bells, just one sec ok sweetie?" We heard Charlie's muffled voice from behind the door. He opened the door and looked relieved to see us.

"I'm glad you guys are here, would you give me a hand in the kitchen?" Sam nodded and we followed him in. The house was a bit messy…clear that neither of them had much ambition lately. We walked to the kitchen and saw Bella surrounded by broken glass, feet bleeding. Though she just stood there…as if she felt nothing. She looked up to see us with dead eyes. Charlie was right. She looked horrible. Her skin was even more pale, if that was possible. She really had lost a fair bit of weight as well, looking like she weighed 85-90lbs…sunken in cheeks…frail looking fingers clutching a cooking spoon. Her brown hoodie and jeans practically hung off her shoulders and hips. She wore no makeup and her hair was in a careless ponytail. I glanced to Sam who looked nervous.

"Hey Bella, don't move, ok?" Sam told her and he just stood there looking around her. I grabbed a broom and started sweeping a path and Nigel hopped over to her, asking for permission to lift her up. Of course, she didn't reply. He picked her up newlywed style and carried her to the living room with Charlie while Sam and I cleaned up the kitchen. I shook my head at the blood and looked to Sam again, who was looking at me.

"Paul, go help Charlie, it's alright. I got it." I nodded and took the offer to escape the kitchen warzone, walking into the kitchen where Nigel was picking glass out of Bella's feet and she still seemed oblivious.

"Bells, I think you might need stitches." Charlie said and I went around to take a look. Once I saw her feet I shook my head.

"I think you could probably just clean it up and wrap it. What do you think Nig?" I told Charlie and Nigel nodded.

"I don't think she will…do you have a cloth and some warm water for me to clean her up with?" Charlie nodded, heading up the stairs. I watched as Bella just sat there, looking at her fingers. I took a seat in the chair as Sam came into the living room.

"How you feeling Bella? Bit cut up eh?" She just continued looking at her hands, seeming to genuinely not hear him. It was like she was in her own world. Sam looked to me and sat down beside her on the couch, causing her to look to him, startled.

"I didn't mean to scare you Bella, I'm sorry." She only nodded, finally looking to Nigel and her feet, though her eyes were miles away. Nigel smiled to her and she nodded to him too, looking back to her hands. Charlie came back down with some first aid supplies and Nigel got to work fixing up her feet.

"Nigel hopes to get into the medical field." Sam told Charlie who looked impressed.

"Good for you, boy! It's good to have ambitions." He said with a clap to Nigel's back. Nigel grinned to Sam, who gave a very paternal nod back. Sam was really like a big brother to us and in truth…that was the dynamic we kept. Sam isn't the biggest of us, standing at 6'3" and 190lbs, which is large but not as large as my 6'4", 200lbs frame. But Sam is 25, compared to Nigel who is 20 and myself being 22. He treats us like his younger brothers, which is nice.

I'm used to being the rock at home with my little 14 year old brother…so having someone to lean on helps. I don't often take the offer…though I have confided in Sam on more than one occasion. But he always makes sure we are taken care of…even if it's shielding me from something I don't want to see. Like destruction. I looked to Nigel who looked pleased that he was able to help as he finally managed to clear away the blood on Bella's feet.

"Alright Bella, you won't need stitches but I need to clean the cuts…this might sting a bit…" He told her and blotted the bottom of her feet with peroxide-soaked cotton…she didn't even flinch. I shared a concerned look with Sam. She didn't deserve saving for what she put herself through…but I couldn't believe the shell of a person sitting before us. Charlie was right…it's like she isn't even in the room. I caught Charlie's worried eyes and smiled in comfort, which he kindly returned. As Nigel began bandaging Bella's feet Sam spoke.

"So Charlie, I saw the tree on the way up. It should be pretty quick work if the four of us get to it. Would tomorrow work for you?" Charlie looked thoughtful and nodded.

"Yea that should be alright. Bells, you have plans for tomorrow?" Her focus shifted momentarily, though not resting on anyone in particular. She shook her head 'no' ever so slightly. Charlie sighed but nodded.

"Alright well maybe we will have Jake and Billy over too and we could do up a BBQ before it starts to get too cold out?" Sam nodded with a smile.

"That would be great Charlie." I watched as Nigel finished wrapping Bella's feet and she put them down on the floor, finally looking up to meet Nigel's eyes. He smiled to her kindly and she nodded, face still blank.

"Thank you." She told him quietly. I looked to Charlie and saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. I get the feeling that hearing her voice was a rare thing around here and felt bad for him. He didn't deserve this pain. Those damn Cullen's ruin everything.

I'm pretty sure we all cringed a little as Bella stood up, with no regard for her newly bandaged feet, and walked back into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Charlie's hope fell at his daughter's abnormal behaviour. We could hear her navigating the kitchen once again, presumably making dinner. Sam looked to Charlie and sighed.

"It'll get better Charlie, you're doing all you can." Sam told him quietly and Charlie ran his hand through his hair and scratched his neck with a shrug.

"Sometimes I feel like I should be doing more." Sam stood and shook Charlie's hand.

"It'll be ok." He told him with confidence, though the three of us knew that it would take a while…and it didn't look good. She's really lost herself in this whole ordeal.

* * *

"Shake it off Nig. It's alright." Sam told him and he sighed as we got into Sam's truck and drove back to La Push. I felt bad for the poor girl… it was obvious she had a lot to deal with…but I felt worse for Charlie. He wouldn't have a clue what was going on with his daughter and that wasn't fair. If he knew…maybe he could understand the distance she has created.

"She's really just being unfair to Charlie." I snarled from the passenger seat as we drove down the road headed home. Nigel fell silent and Sam took a breath.

"Look, Paul. If anything, we can understand what it feels like to be abandoned. Now imagine having no one you can tell about how you feel. In her eyes no one knows of vampires and no one could understand what she's going through. She has no one she can talk to."

I spent the rest of the drive letting Sam's words sink in as I watched the setting sun in the November sky. As Sam pulled into his driveway I sighed, getting out of the truck, deciding to walk home in this skin, at a human pace. I kept thinking about Bella's situation. The Cullen's really did leave her with no one that could understand her or what she's going through. They took her in and then dropped her when really…they had no business taking her in to start with. As I reached my house and saw my brother Mitch sitting on the front step, yelling coming from inside, I sat down beside him and clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder. He just looked at me sadly and put his head on my shoulder. I don't know what I'd do without Mitch…or Sam...or Nigel. I could tell them anything.

That was when I knew how I felt. I was angry…so angry. That leech took away her support system and left her stranded on an island alone. I couldn't imagine not having at least one person that could understand my own personal hell…and that's what Bella Swan lives with everyday.

* * *

**Read and Review! **


	4. The Definition of Fun

_**"Love is only a dirty trick played on us **_

_**to achieve continuation of the species." **_

_W. Somerset Maugham_

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Definition of "Fun"**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I had no concept of time. In the morning I would wake up in a cold sweat, shaken and hoarse from screaming all night. I'd go either to school or work, whichever my dad reminded me of that morning. At work I'd stock shelves and clean; they had taken me off cash. At school I'd go to class and come home, sitting at their old table at lunchtime. I never spoke, nor did I eat unless I was at the dinner table with my dad. In that case I picked at my food, hardly aware of what I had put on the table for us. I'd shower and do homework. Then off to bed to experience more nightmares and screaming.

I didn't pay much attention around the house either. Of course there had been people coming in and out…guys from the Res helping dad or Billy and Jake there to watch the game…but I always busied myself in my room…you know, "homework"…more like staring at the wall. I also faintly remember trick-or-treaters and a Christmas tree…but the date today I couldn't be sure of. I knew I didn't need my winter coat today…must mean spring. It was when my dad closed my truck door a few days ago, keeping me from driving to school that I began to pay attention.

"_Bella, you need to move to Jacksonville with your mom and Phil." _

I had been shocked, of course. I remember I had stared at him blankly and forced myself to come to.

"_You…you want me to leave?"_ He had shaken his head and leaned against my truck, clearly uncomfortable with getting emotional. That day he told me how afraid he was. That I don't eat…talk…do anything… obviously I knew this but it hurt hearing it from him. My intension was never to hurt him…or anyone. I just…I don't know what to do with myself. How can I talk about it…when no one would believe how hard this is? My dad had suggested I go see Jake or hang out with my friends at school and I really didn't want to be reminded of Forks High School right now. Though I don't think they would talk to me anymore anyway. I was too "weird". So here I am, driving down the road in my old Chevy to La Push. I hadn't called…far too scattered for that. However, I had stopped to put gas in my truck when I saw them: two beaten down motorcycles in the back of someone's truck. That was when I remembered his words.

"_Promise me you won't do anything reckless?"_ I shook his voice out of my mind and walked up to the man in pure spite. I had bought the two bikes off the guy who helped me load them into the back of my truck.

I was now pulling into Jake's driveway, my engine roaring to a stop. I got out of the truck and began walking toward the clanking.

"Bella!" He yelled and I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He picked me up and spun me around in a hug.

"Where have you been?! I've missed you!" I laughed a bit as he set me down, the sound odd even to my ears.

"Jake…you….you're buff. What happened to you?" He laughed, giving me a gleaming smile.

"Just growing up." He said proudly and I laughed again.

"I uh…I brought you something." He walked back to my truck with me and I pulled the tarp off the bikes.

"They'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth…but I figured if I had a mechanically inclined friend…" His gaze settled on the bikes and his smile fell. He just looked at them, lost in thought.

"Look…I get if you think this is stupid…and reckless." He took a breath, nodding.

"It's completely stupid and reckless." He told me and my head fell.

"When do we start?" I looked up at his words to see his smile had returned and I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face.

"Uh… n-now!" He chuckled at my enthusiasm and helped me take the bikes out of the bed of the truck…though he really didn't need my help. This kid has to be a 6'1"…180lbs. He doesn't look how I remembered him at all…but he had the same soft eyes, same long hair…same caring smile. It was really nice to be here.

* * *

**Paul POV**

Sam, Nigel and I watched from Billy's back porch as Jacob ran from his garage calling Bella's name. Sam gave us a look and we went inside to see Billy standing at the front window as well, watching them interact.

"Well I'll be damned…" Nigel said with a smile. Bella was still very sickly looking…but she was speaking and interacting with people again. I gave Sam a look when she showed Jacob the bikes and Billy shook his head.

"I bet Charlie doesn't know she has those." He clicked and I smirked.

"Since when does the leech lover follow the rules?" He chuckled with a small smile.

"Never has. Until she started dating Cullen." I gave him a look and he shrugged.

"She became a puppet you could say…poor girl couldn't tie her shoes without him hovering. Keep an eye out for her…Jake too." Billy said with a pointed look at Sam who nodded. I knew what they meant. Jake was bulking up…fast. He was going to go through the change…when we couldn't say.

We went back outside to continue working on the back porch. A tree had fallen on it during the winter and Billy insisted we wait until it was nicer weather to "bother" us with the task of fixing it, though it didn't make much difference for our warm bodies. We watched as Jake and Bella went back into the garage and began reconnecting and I felt bad for the kid. He was going to get Bella back and then have to disappear once he changes.

"She's still so skinny…" Nigel said with concern and I saw Sam nod.

"Yea…something tells me it will be a process getting her back to normal." He told us. I shrugged.

"Not that it matters. Once Jake phases she'll be left to her own devices again." I told them and Nigel looked down to the hammer in his hands.

"Should…should we make friends with her?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You crazy? The last thing we need is the leech lover asking a bunch of questions." I took out my level and made sure the post we had put up was plum. It was.

"Yea but she is going to ask questions when Jake disappears." Sam told us and I just kept working. I felt bad for her, yes. I was angry with the Cullen's, yes. But that didn't mean I wanted her hanging around. We listened to the pair in the garage for a while.

"So…motorcycles eh?" Jacob asked her. I heard her laugh a bit.

"Yea…I suppose so." Jacob 'hmm'ed and I heard clanking.

"But um…could we uh…not tell Charlie?" It was a momentary shock to hear her call Charlie by his name and not 'dad'. Sam gave me a look and shook his head with a chuckle.

"I bet she's a hard one to keep up with when she's at her best." Sam said and Nigel chuckled.

"You don't want your dad to know?" Jake finally said and I could hear Bella stumbling through her words.

"Well…you know my dad… h-he'd never understand." There was a slight pause and I heard Jake sigh.

"I'm having a hard time understanding too…if I'm being honest." I heard her stand up and start pacing around the garage. Sam shook his head and I knew what he was thinking. You can't scare her away if you want to help her…

"I'm tired of having my actions planned out for me. I'm tired of having to do what I'm told…I just…" I heard her sit down again and more scuffling…Jacob must have gone over to her.

"When…h-he left. He told me to…to not do anything reckless. Because that's me…breakable Bella. I…I just want to do something stupid…even if it is out of spite." Sam, Nigel, and I all looked to each other sadly. I felt bad for the girl…compared to a vampire she would be very breakable.

"I really hate that guy." Nigel said, gripping the railing. It creaked dangerously beneath his grip.

"Take it easy Nig." Sam told him and he shook a bit.

"I'm so sick of those bloodsuckers…acting like they're better than everyone else. Listen to her. 'Having to do what she's told'? It's not fair of him to compare her humanity to him." Nigel began pacing around the porch.

"She chose him." I muttered as I kept hammering away. Sam gave me a look and I shut my mouth.

"I know Nigel, but they are gone now and Bella can get back to her normal routine." I shook my head. How could she get back to her normal routine when she's buddies with a soon-to-be werewolf? That girl wouldn't ever be the same. I was just glad she isn't my responsibility.

"I know that sounds…stupid." She told Jake after a few moments of silence. He chuckled.

"No Bella, that's not stupid. I understand." They were silent again until I heard shuffling and more clanking. They settled back into conversation, carefully avoiding topics of school and the last year. I looked to Nigel who had calmed a bit, though he still looked angry.

"Nig you need to let it go. She's not our responsibility. Never has been." He shot me a look and I knew I was wearing thin on his nerves but I was never one to censor myself unless ordered to by Sam.

"She _is_ our responsibility. We are to protect from vampires." I scoffed.

"She went to them willingly. I don't protect anyone that tilts their head on their own accord." Nigel looked at me in shock from my reference of her being changed.

"Paul…" Sam warned and I shook my head.

"No. You can't tell me they didn't have it all worked out. I'm surprised she's still human. She got herself into this mess and as much as I feel for her situation, she's just going to have to live with the aftermath. I don't help people that hurt themselves." I snarled and got up to start sawing pieces of wood, leaving Sam and Nigel on the deck.

I've been doing so well lately at keeping my anger in check but I've had about enough of coddling the Swan girl. She's a big girl and can make her own choices. I feel bad for them women that never see it coming…not the ones like Bella.

* * *

That night I did as I usually do…ran a quick perimeter around the Res and had a quick fuck with whoever my scroll bar in my phone landed on. What can I say? I'm not the settle down kind of guy. I'm an angry, self-centered, man-whore that doesn't believe in "love"…and I don't take that as an insult. Why would I when the lifestyle suits me so well?

Never seen a relationship go well. There's always that catch, there's always a fuck-up. And I don't care to deal with a nagging bitch seven days a week. I mean…take tonight for example.

"_Paul-yyy, when are you going to take me out someplace nice? I mean…I looove what we do but you should show me you care."_ Pffft… number one: I don't even remember if she was Holly or Heather…both of which are in my phone, on top of twenty some other fuck-ables down on the Res. They all think they can "change" me and they all think they are more than what they are. They are a good fuck. They are hot airheads that find muscles and a handsome face and see a piece of meat. So why bother seeing _them_ as anything else? As I walked home I ran into…Tiffany? Tasha…

"Paul! It's me, Trish!" Trish. Right… do I have her in my phone?

"I've been out allllll night. I was going to call you." She said with a wink and I smirked. I suppose I do have her number.

"Oh yea? Needed an escort home?" I asked. Clearly this was an easy pick up. Sometimes… they just fall into my lap. Literally.

"More like an escort into the woods over there." She said sloppily and I happily obliged. Nothing like getting lucky twice in one night!

* * *

"You know Sam, one day you'll see the world differently." Nigel told me as Sam shook his head. It was Sunday and we were finishing up the porch. Nigel was obviously referring to my answer to the question "how was your night?"

"I doubt it little buddy." He chuckled without humour.

"You never want to fall in love? Have a family?" I had to laugh at that. I saw Sam wince at my response, but could he blame me?

"_Love_ is not in my future, Nig. Come on, look at me. I'm not cut out for that _love_ bullshit. I have enough on my plate without some broad nosing around." Nigel just shook his head.

"I want to fall in love one day." He said after we heard Bella laugh in the garage with Jacob. She had come back today, much to Jacob's pleasure. I smirked.

"Looks like Jake isn't the only one that's smitten." I chuckled and Sam smiled, looking to Nigel. He blushed just enough for us to see it through his dark skin.

"Shut up guys…that's not what I meant…" but Sam and I didn't believe him.

"Yea right. You've been pining over her since we found her in the woods." He shook his head but a smile managed its way onto his face.

"I don't know…she's cool." I laughed loudly this time.

"Yea ok. When did you get a chance to see that? Was it during the moping, the dead stares, or this deranged motorcycle phase?" Sam chuckled too and Nigel just shrugged.

"Well…she's gone through a lot. Doesn't mean she isn't a cool girl. I bet she's a lot of fun to be around." I shook my head, grabbing another nail.

"Our definitions of 'fun' are different I think." I told him and he gave me a glare.

"Well when your only definition of fun is a meaningless fuck…" He snarled under his breath and I spun around, the anger evident in my eyes.

"Watch it pup. You leave my choices out of whatever it is you have for that brat in there." Sam stepped to me and put a hand on my chest as indication to calm down. It was an order.

"Sorry Paul I just…"

"Yea whatever. Let's just finish the fucking porch." I snapped and we fell back into silence.

* * *

**Nigel POV**

Of course I had developed a thing for Bella…I mean…she brings out the protector in me. I remember after I had bandaged her feet up Sam had asked me if I had imprinted on her given the fact that she was all I could think about. I hadn't, but that didn't matter to me. I just liked being there for her. The night she sank to the floor into my arms she felt so small and delicate…I couldn't help that my inner wolf wanted to care for her.

I liked being at Billy's just because Bella and Jake were usually there hanging out. We always kept our distance…much to Paul's pleasure I'm sure…but it was nice to see her up and about again. Charlie's been coming down to the Res for months now talking about how Bella scares the hell out of him…she probably didn't even remember Christmas.

This made me sad for her. How could one person fuck you up so much…that you completely self-implode? It's those fucking Cullen's. Life suckers in every sense of the term. I know it was Bella's choice to date him…but that doesn't mean she deserves this. Truth be told I was a bit jealous of Jacob. He gets to hang out with her everyday and be there for her…but I have to stay at a distance, if not for her benefit, than for the sake of not hearing Paul gripe about it every day.

Through patrols and spending time at Billy's I have learned a lot about Bella. She's about 5", down to 90lbs. Her long brown hair shines a coppery red in the sun. She's pretty funny actually…has a dry sense of humour like her dad…very sarcastic. A bit wild too…wants to try cliff diving after the motorcycle project is over. She hates music…won't even let Jacob listen to it in the garage while they work. According to Jacob she's quite the artist when she's up for painting, which hasn't been since before she dated Cullen. We all know Charlie and some officers down at the station have a band they play in as a hobby and according to Billy, musical talent runs in the family. Though Bella would never want that as a career path…hates the spotlight. She wakes up screaming most nights of the week…the only exceptions are the days she spends down at the Res. Her dad wants her to date Jacob…but Bella's heart just isn't in it. I smiled at that…if only for my own personal gratification. I like Jake…but I just don't think he's right for Bella. Not that I think I am…but the jealous part of me is happy that she doesn't like him that way.

Bella also doesn't have many friends at school anymore. They had grown apart when she was dating Cullen and now they just think she's weird. I felt bad for her…once Jacob phases…she won't have anyone. Not that Jacob understands her pain right now…but he is still an escape for her. Of course, she won't understand why or how it happened, but he will cut off contact at some point for her own good…and his, once he realizes she dated a vampire.

Paul always says he's excited for when Jacob changes because then Bella will stop hanging around the Res…I think it's a shame. He's just a moody prick sometimes. Not that I can blame him…but there comes a time when enough is just enough for one day. I know he has some sympathy for her and hates the Cullen's…but he just doesn't see things the way I do.

The three of us have also been by the Swan house to help Charlie around the yard and Bella seems to be outside more, helping out. She's clumsier than hell but she knows her way around a few power tools. Charlie told us Bella used to help with all the home renovations and he'd always make sure she was included in the learning process so she could be as independent as she needed to be. It was pretty hot to see a girl with a tool belt…I can't lie. The best part of that day was when I went into the garage for another box of nails and found a piece of plywood…beautifully painted into a meadow scene. Jacob was right…girl has talent.

* * *

Today though, is April 6th…and Jacob had to cancel his plans with Bella. "Mono" Billy had told her on the phone. Hearing her sad reply through the phone was tough as Sam, Paul, and I sat in the living room with a shaking Jacob. He had come home from the movies last night and phased for the first time. He will be a natural one-day but he's a mess right now. And even worse…Bella will be left alone once again. Abandoned…and never know the truth.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. This Isn't It

_**It's been a while since the two of us talked**_

_**About a week since the day that you walked**_

_**Knowing things would never be the same**_

_**With your empty heart and mine full of pain**_

_**So explain to me, how it came to this?**_

"_Before the Worst" – The Script_

* * *

**Chapter Five: This Isn't It**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It's been…a while since I last saw Jacob. I was trying…so hard. The first week was a lot easier to stay positive…I mean…he's sick, right? I wanted to give him time to rest but…one week turned into two…which led to three. And now here I am a month and two days later and I feel just as lost and alone as I did when…_he_ left. The gaping hole punched through my chest is swallowing me whole and I don't know what to do. I don't know where to turn…

My mind drifted to Alice…she'd been like a sister to me. And now…all I have to remember her by is a wealth of undelivered e-mails and the nightmares that shake me to my very core. Every. Single. Night.

I can feel them… smell them almost, here in my room but I know that's crazy. I sat on my bed looking around and my eyes caught my yellow coat, hanging on its hook over my closet door and I closed my eyes, the memory too painful. Their presence is everywhere I look…

I ran my fingers slowly over my crescent shaped scar and shuddered…it was the only reminder that they were real…that the world I once hoped to be apart of still existed. The pain is there…but it just makes me feel crazy. Everything I had…pictures…my birthday presents. It was all gone. Raided from my room without me knowing and my only memory of them was pain. I almost reveled in the cold feeling of the scar because I knew it was my only connection to them…and my only guarantee that I still held a small shred of sanity.

After they left…I thought I would never get better. I thought…but I shuddered at the memory. A tear ran down my cheek as I "reminisced". I shouldn't be here…I shouldn't be living. One day I had hoped to be like them…even Alice had seen it. And now here I am…with no one to understand…a life I didn't choose before me. I didn't need to worry about human things like college…money…growing up and raising a family, because I had it all. I had chosen immortality…only to have it ripped away from me with no regard for my own opinion.

"_I don't want you to come, Bella."_ His words still haunted me every night…until Jacob.

Jacob had reigned in those horrible feelings of abandonment and rejection. He loved having me around…he made me feel special. I know he wanted more but I had thought maybe in time…maybe I could be that for him. I know it's not fair and I know I shouldn't have led him on but…I needed him. That night at the movies I had felt terrible. He had spelled it out for me…but I just couldn't give him what he wanted me to. I don't know if that makes me a bad friend…selfish…or normal – given the circumstances. I know if I were to jump into something with Jake that it would be my heart replacing Ed-…_him_. I cringed. But at the same time…I can't give Jake up. And that's why I feel selfish. I just want him to wait for me…which is wrong.

And that was the last conversation that we had before he started avoiding my calls. I feel like I've pushed him too far. I know I've been a bit needy. Or a lot needy. But he never stopped giving and I thought I was giving him enough with my friendship but…I know he isn't happy with that now. I rested my head on my knees and sighed. I felt like a basket case.

Shouldn't normal teenage girls jump at the chance to be with a great, normal guy? Unless you're Bella Swan of course. Then you just pine in a pit of depression over your vampire ex-boyfriend and push away the only normal thing this world ever placed in front of you. I gripped at my hair. I knew I was walking a thin line between sad and angry, but I no longer cared.

Instead of being normal…I risked my life to be with a vampire. A vampire that called me his own personal brand of heroine. I put myself in a house with seven vampires, broke my dad's heart, ran across the country, got caught up in some sick, twisted game with a nomadic vampire…was thrown through glass…into pillars…had my leg broken…banged up, bloodied, bruised and bitten – I have the scars to prove it. I was put in the hospital, forced to continue lying to my parents, gave up on a normal life, gave in to any and all arguments, spent my birthday party a bloody mess after getting thrown through a glass table and almost attacked…

And he repaid my by leaving me lost and alone in a forest.

He repaid me by telling me I _didn't belong in his world._

_I'm sorry I let this go on for so long._

That's when I realized I was throwing things. I crumpled down at the footboard of my bed onto the floor sobbing, looking around my room. The lamp was smashed, the sheets were torn off the bed. The yellow coat at some point had been thrown out of my window…my school books were everywhere, the pictures on my wall had been torn down…and there I sat. Staring at a lifted floorboard at my feet.

Sniffling and curious I lifted it up, disregarding the tears still dripping off my jaw and nose. The whole room filled with them. Their scent, their aura. _Them._ I pulled out pictures, a cd, two tickets to Jacksonville, and a necklace. _Them_.

That night I sobbed, cold and alone on my hardwood bedroom floor. With no one here…no one to possibly understand. I had been abandoned by the only cohesive family I had ever known. They had loved me…or I thought they did. Maybe I was just a plaything…a human pet to them. Maybe I was nothing… nothing to Jacob…nothing to them…nothing to _him_. I stared at the picture in my hands.

_You're not good for me, Bella._

"Not good _enough_ for you." I choked out at the memory as ripped the picture in half and cried harder. I laid myself down on the floor and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Paul POV**

"_Jesus Christ…where is Charlie?"_ Sam's thoughts rang through everyone's mind as we watched and listened outside the Swan house. We had been doing rounds, training our vastly growing pack when we stopped outside the Swan's house hearing crying. I looked to Jacob, Embry and Jared, our new wolves as well as Nigel and Sam. She had started throwing things…completely trashing her room.

"_I think he's on the overnight tonight." _Jacob thought, horrified. We watched as her yellow jacket came flying out the window, which three of us remembered from the night we found her in the forest, though everyone had now seen the memory in Sam's thoughts. We heard smashing glass and desperate sobs coming from Bella's room and I could sense Jacob on edge, desperately wanting to go to her.

"_You can't, Jacob. She needs to work through this."_ Sam told him sadly and I sighed. It has been about a month since Jacob had phased and he hasn't seen or spoken to Bella since…well…other than what we see or hear of her on our patrols at night. She usually wakes up screaming, which is rough on him. Nigel too…now that we all know he has sappy feelings for the leech lover. Jacob didn't appreciate it at all.

We listened and watched from the forest as we saw her sink to the floor out of view, calming a bit. She started shuffling around and we heard her gasp as the floor creaked and we caught an immediate smell of leech pouring through the open window. A few started to growl but Sam stopped them before they could move.

"_Paul…_" He thought and I nodded.

"_On it."_ I thought and phased, putting on a pair of cut off shorts and walking to the tree by her window. I didn't hear anything but crying so I looked back and saw their eyes looking to me from the forest and I shrugged. I gracefully scaled the tree until I could peer into her window and my face fell at what I saw. There she sat…in the middle of the chaos she had created, sobbing and staring at a removed floorboard where she was pulling items out. Pictures of her and the leeches…gift boxes…a cd. She touched the photo and pulled her legs to her chest, closing her eyes tight and cried harder. She shook her head sadly and whispered to herself

"Not good _enough_ for you." She said as she tore the picture in half.

She gently laid herself down on the floor and continued to cry. In that moment I felt my chest clench. I hated to see a woman cry…but this was…painful. I found it hard to remember my hard-ass thoughts, watching the girl crumple before my eyes. She wasn't broken…she was shattered. I shook my head as I climbed down the tree and picked up the coat on my way back to the forest. I tossed it on the ground angrily and phased almost instantly, shorts forgotten. Without warning, I ripped the coat to shreds out of anger.

I was angry with the Cullen's for what they did to that innocent girl. At the same time…I was angry with the leech lover for putting herself in their grasp. I was angry with myself for caring. I was angry that the pack was watching me let my emotions out by destroying the yellow jacket…and I was angry…for the sake of being angry. I'm just an angry guy…I needed to let some of it out.

"_I don't even know what to think."_ Jacob thought once I was finished and we had all fallen silent. He was struggling…we all knew it. He wanted so badly to take the girl's calls and talk to her…ease her mind a bit. But he was angry too. Angry because of the change. Angry because he wanted to rip the Cullen's apart because of what they did to his Bella…but also angry that she went willingly. And I didn't blame him.

The guys saw my thoughts about Bella sitting up in her room and Nigel growled at the picture of her, fallen apart on her floor and Jacob turned on him.

"_Watch it. She's not yours to protect_." He snarled and Nigel looked at him in shock.

"_Jake, let it go man."_ Embry thought and Nigel shook his head.

"_Actually…she was hurt by vampires, Jacob. So yes. It is my job to protect her."_ Jacob snarled more heatedly.

"_That's not your motive!"_ He bared his teeth to Nigel, who too easily fell into Jake's mood swing. Nigel squared up to him.

"_It's not like you protected her."_ Nigel snapped and Jacob probably would have lunged, had it not been for Sam's resounding order.

"_ENOUGH!"_ Sam and Nigel both whimpered in response.

"_Both of you. Stay away from her. I will not have that girl and her choices ripping this pack apart." _ I smirked. Finally someone that saw things my way. Nigel and Jake glared at me but I just followed behind Sam, continuing on our way. That was the end of that.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Scowling, I drove down the winding road through the rain, my old truck roaring as I cranked the heat. Might be late May but Forks doesn't get many warm months during the year. It was Saturday… and my dad had decided to put a stop to my moping.

He had been pretty annoyed by my outburst a few weeks ago…coming home in the morning to see me cleaning my room and putting the broken lamp in the garbage. What could I say though? I had a shit fit? Couldn't lie…the evidence was there. Since then I've just been… numb. I don't know what to do…or say. Or feel most days…I'm not…anything. I'm not sad or angry, I'm not even disappointed. I'm just…nothing. _Like you are to them._ My mind snapped at me and I let it. I didn't have the energy to argue…

According to my dad I'm back in my "zombie" state and he had told me this morning that if I didn't go and see Jacob that he'd have me on the next plane out of Washington so…here I am. Of course, I could just lie about it…but my dad often comes to the Res and Billy would just tell him I never showed. Which would get me in even more trouble… to be honest I wasn't sure what I would even say when I knocked on the door. It's obvious Jacob doesn't want to talk to me…he would have called by now considering I've left probably fifty messages with Billy for him to please call me back…he didn't care. _Of course he doesn't care about you._ I didn't even wince. My mind was against me…constantly. It's nothing new.

I pulled into the driveway, rain pelting my new grey raincoat as I got out of the truck and closed the door. I pulled my hood close around my face to protect myself from the cold wind and walked glumly to the front door. Hesitating… I knocked half-enthused. It took a while, but eventually the door opened, revealing Billy with a less than impressed look on his face.

"He's not in, Bella." He told me dryly and I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter… I'm not here to see him, Billy. My dad forced me out of the house this morning to come down here saying if I didn't come visit he'd ship me off to Jacksonville so… if my dad asks…I was here." I told him. My voice sounded dead…even to me. His glare dropped into a look of sincerity but I didn't need more contact with him than that. I simply nodded and spun on my heel, walking back to my truck.

"Bella…" I heard him say, but the rain had washed much of his voice away. I was about to get into my truck when I heard him.

"Yea, you'd better leave." I looked over, squinting through the rain and saw him. Jacob.

At least…I think it was Jacob. He looked so different. He stood taller…held more muscle…sporting short hair and a new tattoo on his right shoulder. There he stood… too sick to come outside...shirtless in the rain in nothing but jean shorts. His face was twisted into a glare as he walked from the back of the house, a few of the Res guys not far behind, calling him back. I shook my head and got into my truck, not wanting a fight.

"Oh, too afraid to talk? I'm sure it would be different if I was one of those filthy _bloodsuckers_ you **love**." I closed my eyes… the pain creeping into my chest. I had felt so numb and dead inside for a long now. I didn't want to fight…but apparently I did. I threw myself out of the truck and slammed the door.

"What did you just say?" I demanded, walking to him. He paused as if he didn't think I'd have the balls to respond.

"Jacob, that's enough." Sam Uley told him, but Jake didn't listen.

"You heard me." He snarled. I shook my head, biting my lip.

"How dare you. How fucking _dare_ you. 'Too afraid to talk'? I've _tried_ contacting you and you're the one that ignored _me._" He smirked.

"Well you can understand why when all you do is lie to everyone." I gave him a look…I knew what he meant… but I couldn't believe my ears. He couldn't know of their secret…it was impossible.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him, turning to leave. He laughed harshly.

"And another lie! How about you just leave a wallow in your own self pity." I felt my eyes turn cold and I spun around, temper ablaze.

"Jacob! That's enough!" Sam bellowed as he and another guy pulled him back. I recognized a few of them. Sam, Nigel, Paul. They had helped by dad out quite a bit. A few of the others looked very different but I could tell they were Jake's friends Jared and Embry. The wind blew off my hood but I didn't care. I was finally feeling _something_. And I wasn't ready to let that go.

"You're a real piece of work, Jacob. And don't flatter yourself. I came here to give a message to your dad. _Not_ to see _you_." I told him harshly and he looked like he'd been slapped. Good. I heard Billy on the porch confirming my story, watching us argue.

"Oh yea, because it isn't like you've been calling non-stop. No wonder I was confused." He snapped. A few of the guys snickered and I felt those feelings rise up again… abandonment. _He'd never want you._

"My mistake." I told him bluntly and his eyes softened. I had hurt him. But I was glad.

"Bella, maybe you should go." Nigel told me sadly and I actually felt sincerity from him. I turned to leave when I heard him speak.

"Jacob…Cullen. Girl can't help but latch on can she?" I saw red. I spun around so fast and walked up to him.

"What did you just say to me?!" I recognized him as Paul and he smirked down at me.

"Oh I'm sorry… thought you were trying to replace Cullen with Jake." He told me with a chuckle and I lost it. I had enough. All of the pent up emotion building inside me for so long now…it had finally found its escape route. So I took it. And punched him as hard as I could in the jaw.

Immediately I heard screaming…it took a few moments before I realized it was my own. His jaw was so hard…I held my hand to my chest and he just stood there, staring at me. I threw out a string of curse words before I felt the tears prick at my eyes.

"I think it's broken, Bella… you need to go to the hospital." Nigel told me as he examined my hand but I waved him off with my good hand.

"Just leave me the fuck alone. _All of you_." I said with a pointed glare at Jacob who was looking at me in shock. I held my hand to my chest and walked to my truck. Billy tried to stop me on my way out but I just turned to him.

"Don't forget to mention to my dad that I was here." I snapped with a glare to them all and the guys looked between Billy and myself… all but Paul. Who just continued to stare. I climbed in my truck and took a few calming breaths. My hand was already swelling back and bruising… broken for sure. I'd just have to push through it and get myself to the hospital. I damn sure wasn't accepting help from them. I drove with my left hand, backing out of the driveway and heading down to road back to Forks. I felt my walls pushing themselves back up, and I let them. I needed to numb it all again. Now I knew for sure Jacob didn't want me… they all thought I was a joke. They could never understand though…they seemed to have an idea…but they'd never know the truth. They couldn't.

Once I finally got to the hospital I could feel nothing but the ache in my hand. I parked the truck in the first available space and walked inside, not caring about the rain this time, I was already soaked.

"Hello, what can we do for you today?" The nurse at the triage desk asked and I held up my hand.

"I think I broke my hand." I said flatly. She looked to it and her eyes popped.

"Oh dear… ok, name?"

"Bella Swan." She nodded, giving me a smile.

"Chief Swan's daughter. Would you like me to call him, dear?" I shook my head,

"No, it's ok. He's out." She nodded.

"And how did you injure it?" I sighed.

"I was walking to my truck while at a friend's house and slipped in the mud… landed on a rock." She winced and nodded, taking note.

"And the pain from 1 to 10, ten being the highest?" I closed my eyes, willing my emotion away.

"Nine." I told her and she nodded.

"Alright dear, you take a seat and I'll get you into x-ray straight away." I nodded and thanked her, sitting down in the waiting room. Of course, straight away turned into an hour before I was x-rayed and another two before someone could cast me, which still isn't bad in terms of hospital waits.

"Well, Bella. You did a number on your hand there. You fell?" I nodded to the doctor, only able to notice how unlike Carlisle he was.

"Yea… I was walking to my truck with my keys in my hand… I must have slipped in the mud or a puddle because I fell down and my hand hit a rock." He nodded.

"That would make sense… I was going to say the break resembles a punch gone wrong!" He said with humour and I smiled dryly. At least I'd gotten good at lying.

"Alright so you have three broken knuckles, two dislocated fingers and five bones in the hand that broke. Now…it's going to hurt but I'm going to have to pop those fingers back into place, ok?" I nodded. Didn't matter at this point. The doctor left the room for a moment.

"How you doing, Bella?" My head jerked to the doorway and there stood Nigel, freshly dressed and looking guilty.

"What do you want." I asked, no sign of emotion in my words. He sighed.

"Well, I felt horrible for what happened and the guys all agreed someone should make sure you're alright. I saw your truck in the lot so I came in and asked for your name." I nodded, too sore to argue at this point.

"Well at least the sent you and not some asshole." I muttered and his mouth twitched into a smile.

"I know you don't want to hear it… but they aren't all bad." I gave him a blank look and he held his hands up.

"Not the time…I get it." He chuckled and came to sit beside the bed I was sitting on.

"I heard what the doc said… that's brutal. How are you feeling?" I thought about lying…what did he care? But the sincerity on his face and in his voice broke my resolve a bit. I shrugged.

"Sore as fuck." He nodded, looking at my hand.

"I'm really sorry Bella." I shook my head.

"Not your fault Nigel…I suppose I'm just more frail than I thought. I mean…all that for a punch to the face? What is he made of…steel?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Something like that." He muttered and I felt my mouth twitch into a smile.

"Alright Bella, you found some support did you?" I looked to the doctor and nodded. The doctor set himself up and I felt Nigel grab my good hand and give it a comforting squeeze. His touch was hot, but comforting in a weird way. He gave me a reassuring smile and I closed my eyes as the doctor got to work putting my fingers into their sockets.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Nigel. I…I really appreciate it." I told him as we walked out of the hospital. They had given me a bag for my fresh black cast to protect it from the rain.

"It's no problem Bella. Would you like a ride home? I'm sure you'd like to take that pain killer." I winced and shook my head. I had refused to take the pain killers yet until I could get myself home. Of course I'd have to stop and fill the prescription..

"Nah it's alright. I've had much worse." I told him, gesturing to my cast. He cringed and shrugged, pulling my hood up to shield me from the rain and wind.

"Danger magnet?" He asked and I gave him a wry smile, shaking my head.

"You don't know the half of it." I muttered. I nodded to him. "Thanks again Nigel, I owe you one." We said our goodbyes and I walked to my truck. I climbed in and took a deep breath. It hurt so bad…but not nearly as bad as that night in Phoenix. I put my keys into the ignition and drove slowly to the drug store to fill my prescription, which took half a fucking hour. Stupid stores think I'm going to _shop_ while they get me my pills? Yea right. I sat myself down on the benches in front of their counter and waited.

Getting home was…fun. I pulled into the driveway, well aware that it was already 4pm and my dad was home from fishing with Harry. I grabbed the bag and protected my cast as I went into the house. I heard my dad in the living room watching TV as he called a "hello" to me. I took my coat off carefully and sighed. Time to face the music.

"Hey dad…"

"Heya Bells! How was visiting Jake? You were gone a while." He asked, not looking up. I cleared my throat.

"Yea…about that…" He looked over and I brought my casted hand up to show him. His eyes went wide and he jumped up.

"What did you do!?" I shook my head.

"Oh you know me… clumsy as hell. I was leaving the Black's and fell in a puddle or something. Smashed it off that big rock they have out front by the walk way." He shook his head.

"Jesus, Bells! You need to be more careful… that's not a cast. That's a _club_." And it really was.

"I know… I broke three knuckles, five bones in my hand and dislocated two fingers. So the cast had to cover the fingers as well to protect them." I told him, indicating to my baby, ring finger and middle finger that were all casted as well to protect the knuckles. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Why didn't you call me? I wouldn't have made Billy and Jake sit there with you all day." I shook my head.

"They didn't go with me." I told him and he looked at me confused.

"But you went to see Jake?" I nodded.

"Yea but he wasn't there so I went to leave. Billy was already in the house and I didn't want to bug him so I just went myself." He threw his hands up.

"Bella why did you sit there alone?!" I shrugged.

"Well I wasn't, really. I ran into Nigel from the Res and he stayed with me." He looked at me a bit shocked but nodded.

"Good kid. I've always liked him." I shrugged again.

"Yea, he's nice." I said and went to the kitchen.

"Would you help me get these pills open?" He nodded, still shaking his head. I spent the rest of the night up in my room, as always. Thinking about Jacob today…he's not him anymore. He used to be so full of love…so full of hope. And now…I closed my eyes and cried.

His heart is empty. There's no love there. There's no compassion. And here I am… alone…broken…abandoned. My heart full of pain. How did we get like this?

* * *

**Paul POV**

We sat at Sam's house in silence until Nigel came back. He sighed, shaking his head as he sat down.

"Man her hand is _mangled_. Five broken hand bones, two dislocated fingers and three broken knuckles." Jake's head went into his hands and I could only stare at the wall. My face had caused that damage.

"I can't believe I said what I did to her. Did I tell you what my dad told me? Charlie told Bella that if she didn't come visit me he'd send her to live with her mom in Jacksonville. She just came down here to ask my dad to vouch that she actually came." Sam shook his head with a sigh.

"Thanks for going down there, Nigel. Given the circumstances…it's good to know she's alright." He said, looking at me. I just shrugged.

"Who cares." I mumbled and Sam gave me a pointed look.

"Care to share with the others, Paul?" I shrugged again.

"Does it matter?" He snorted and stood up.

"I think it does, Paul. You imprinted." Everyone looked at me stunned. Jacob looked horrified.

"No…_NO!" _ He yelled but I just sat there.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch." I told him harshly and Sam just shook his head.

"You have an obligation, Paul. You can't just ignore-" But I cut him off.

"I have an obligation to myself, Sam. That's it. I didn't sign up to babysit the leech lover before this, I'm not doing it now." Jacob just stared at me and Nigel shook his head.

"Paul. This isn't over. We will talk later." He told me and I stood up, ready for this conversation to be over with. I walked out of the house and into the rain. How did this fucking happen to me? When Bella hit me…I imprinted on contact. My world shifted…in that moment nothing mattered but her…it terrified me. I scowled and kicked a rock. Paul Lahote didn't care about anyone but himself, or his little brother. That's where his obligations ended as a man. As a wolf? His obligations extended to the pack and the protection of his community. They did _not_ extend to bratty little bitches that fuck vampires. I growled and punched a tree.

I didn't see this coming. How did I get stuck with a mess like that? I shook as I walked, not caring who was around.

"Oooh you're so tough." This guy mocked as I hit another tree. I looked to him. He was about 4 inches shorter than me… not as built…but he looked like he could take care of himself. Perfect target.

I didn't even bother with smack talk. I just went up and punched him in the face. I didn't care. His friend jumped in too and I knocked him on his ass. Fuck them. Of course, I held back a little, I wanted a _fight_. We had been yelling and throwing a few punched for about ten minutes now when the cops showed up… of course, none other than Chief Swan himself coming to break us up. When I saw it was Charlie I did as he told me to do and stepped away from the bloody nosed guy and his friend.

"Paul? Go stand by my cruiser." He demanded and I obliged. He spoke to the other guys for a few minutes before shaking his head and walking back to me.

"In the car, Paul, I'm taking you home." I huffed, but got in. Once inside the care he sighed.

"Alright, I didn't take this call just for the hell of leaving Bella alone. Tell me what's going on, Paul." He asked and I shrugged, heart clenching at the _girl's_ name.

"Angry." I muttered. Apparently I was a cave man. He chuckled without humour.

"Clearly." We were silent until we pulled up to my house, my brother sitting on the front step again, yelling coming from inside.

"Look, Paul. Despite your record…you're a good kid. I know what you live with and I understand this lashing out but…you need a new outlet buddy. I can only talk people into not pressing charges for so long." I looked at him in shock.

"You did that for me?" I asked and he nodded. I must not have been paying attention.

"I did. Because I know you're better than this. I know how much potential you have." He pointed to the house. "This isn't it for you Paul, and it's not it for Mitch either. Remember that. Please _try_ and stay out of trouble?" I sighed, feeling bad. I nodded and thanked him, getting out of the car. I walked up to Mitch who's eyes went wide at the sight of my bloodied nose. For all that I've been hit today, a bloody nose is very little damage.

"You've been fighting." He said sadly and I felt even worse. I'm not home enough for this kid. I nodded with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, peanut. I really am." I told him, he softened at his nickname. I'd called him peanut since he was a little baby.

"Rough night in there?" I asked and he nodded.

"As always." I tossed my arm around him and sighed.

"One day, we'll get out of here. This isn't it for us." He looked up to me, tears filling his eyes. Tears no one ever saw but me.

"Promise?" I nodded, giving him a brotherly kiss on the hair.

"I promise."

We sat there in silence for a while, just thinking. How could I possibly have time for an imprint right now when I couldn't even shield my brother from the wreck our family is. I closed my eyes and screamed at the tears not to fall. Why did the Gods have to give me _her_. How did we get here...how did my life come to _this?_

* * *

**What do you guys think?! Paul imprinted! I know this story is different because imprinting is based on physical contact and not eye contact but it works for this story!**

**Can't wait to read your reviews!**


	6. The Wolf

_**Don't you dare look out your window **_

_**Darling everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold on to this lullaby**_

_**Even when music's gone**_

"_Safe and Sound" – Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Wolf**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke with a start, panting, laying in sweat. Of course…I dreamt of _them_ again. This time…Jasper got me. I shuddered at the thought. I hated thinking of him like that…but the truth is that the last time I saw him… his eyes were coal black and he was in a bloodthirsty rage. I sighed and sat up in bed, the weight of my cast always slipping my mind. I groaned and looked at the clock. 7:30am. On a Saturday. I knew I'd never get back to sleep now so I just decided to shower and get started on breakfast. I could hear my dad talking to someone on the phone downstairs and knew he'd probably appreciate a nice meal on his day off.

I taped a bag to my arm and got into the shower. Since last Saturday I'd pretty much became a pro at washing my hair with my left hand. It didn't start out so easy though. It took me a little longer, but I managed to get clean, shutting off the water after about fifteen minutes. I grabbed a towel and dried off, taking the bag off my arm. I looked down at my clubbed hand and sighed. It still hurt like a bitch…not as bad as it did the first two days…but hurt. I ran a brush through my hair…poorly, and decided to just let it air dry today because I just didn't have the energy. Not after that nightmare. I went to my room and threw on a bra and thong as well as a pair of black yoga pants and a medium grey tshirt. It was pretty difficult managing long sleeve shirts on over my cast so I was stuck with tshirts and wrenching hoodies over it. I put on some socks and went downstairs to see my dad hanging up the phone.

"Heya Bells. Sleep well?" He asked and I shrugged. What was the point anymore? I never slept well. He knew I was screaming again last night…but I did appreciate the bit of normalcy he brought. I smiled at his fallen expression and sighed.

"What would you like for breakfast, dad?" He forced a smile and shook his head.

"You don't need to do that Bells. Really, it's not a big deal. You take today to rest." I sat down across from him at the table.

"You need to eat dad…" He gave me a smirk.

"Oh really now?" I sighed again. I knew what he meant. I didn't eat much anymore. Nerves.

"Alright…but really, don't worry about it Bells. Last night during the storm that other dead tree came down. You know…that one there at the edge of the forest? Well it's huge and I want it taken care of today because it's looking to be a busy week at work. A few of the Res guys are coming over to give me a hand and take the wood back." I gave him a curious look.

"Storm?" He chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"You really are in your own little world aren't you?" I shrugged.

"Heavy sleeper I suppose." He sighed and got up, looking through the cupboards.

"I can agree not to cook and make a mess for myself but at least let me go get coffee and a breakfast sandwich for you." I told him, grabbing my keys. His face lit up.

"Good idea Bells! You have your meds yet today?" I shook my head and he nodded.

"Alright then, here's thirty bucks. Grab four coffees and sandwiches…and then whatever you'd like. I'm sure the guys would appreciate it." I nodded, pocketing the money.

"Ok." I said with a nod. I went to put on my grey raincoat, with my dad's help of course. Damn club. I went outside, my dad insisting I hold onto the railing…I know I'm a klutz…but I hated being babied. I let him right now though…knowing I scared him enough on a daily basis. And I couldn't really say much considering the lie I told about how I broke my hand. I set off in the chilled air down to the local café that Eric's parents owed for coffee and breakfast. I just hoped it wasn't _those_ guys coming to help my dad.

* * *

**Paul POV**

"I don't fucking think so." I told Sam as he hung up the phone. We had all met at his place to get our assignments for today and he had just gotten off the phone with Charlie, of course we had all heard the conversation.

"Paul, I'm really not in the mood. Look, Jake and Embry, you take the patrol. Jared I want you over helping out at the Clearwater's, they have a bit of flooding. Nigel and Paul, you two are coming to the Swan house with me." He said authoritatively. Jake looked ready to protest.

"Jacob, I really don't want to hear it. We both know you are the last person that should be at the Swan house and you're the one with enough restraint to look after Jared and Embry." I shook my head.

"So let me stay behind." I grumbled. Nigel shook his head and I just scowled at him. Of course he'd be happy to go. He was practically in love with the girl. I'd been trying to fight the imprint, but seeing him holding her hand at the hospital in his head irked me.

"I don't think so. I'm sick of your attitude. You'll perk up being around Bella. Trust me." I started to argue but he held up his hand.

"You're going. That's an order Paul. And Nigel needs to be there because he's the only one Bella will even speak to at this point." He looked around the room, shaking his head. I kept my mouth shut and scowled to myself. Nigel was smiling and I ran my shoulder into him as I made my way out the door.

"Drop the smile Delmonte. She's _not_ yours." I snapped, earning a shocked look from the guys. I wasn't sure where it came from… I certainly didn't want her…but my wolf clawed at the surface at the thought of Nigel wanting her. We all got into Sam's truck and I could see Jake stomping his way out of the house, Embry on his heels. My wolf smirked at him. He's been wanting to see Bella ever since last Saturday when she came down to the Res. I guess he felt bad or some shit. I didn't really care…but I just liked that it got his panties in a bunch. He has hardly spoken two words to me since he found out I imprinted on his dearest leech lover. I didn't see what the big deal was. There was no way in fuck I was taking responsibility for her. Of course Baby Alpha was pissed with Nigel too but that was mainly because she was on speaking terms with Nigel and not Jake.

"I want you on your best behaviour. Got it?" Sam told me as he got into the driver's seat of his truck and looked back to me with a pointed look. Nigel climbed in the passenger seat, that annoying smile still playing on his face. I kicked the back of his seat and Sam looked to him.

"Goes for you too Nigel. Reel it in." His smile fell, but he was still excited. My wolf could tell. And he didn't like it.

* * *

"I see what you mean Charlie." Sam said as we looked at the fallen dead tree laying in the yard. The storm last night had caused quite a bit of damage. This tree, however, made my wolf's stomach turn. It came down and missed Bella's window by merely a few inches.

"Yea…I thought she would have noticed…just not with it still." Charlie said sadly. I was torn. I was angry with her for upsetting a man as great as Charlie…but my wolf was screaming at me. _'Protect her! Heal her! Be close to her!'_ I was having none of that bullshit though…until I heard her voice. Like beautiful music dancing in the cold post-storm wind.

"Hey don't pick on me for being a sound sleeper." She said coming around the back of the house, a tray of coffees in her good hand, a bag slung around the elbow of the same arm. Her right hand was hidden inside that grey jacket she had worn last time I saw her…I couldn't see the damage. Her eyes darted around to us and I could see her steel up. She kept it together in front of her dad though.

"Yea. Sound sleeper. That's the problem." She just sighed and came up to each of us, letting us all take a coffee. She nodded to Sam, said a friendly hello to Nigel…but didn't meet my gaze. _'Look what you've done! Fix it!' _ My wolf growled but I told myself I didn't care.

"How was the adventure Bells?" Charlie asked and she sighed, letting him take the bag from her, to which he distributed breakfast sandwiches to all of us.

"You guys didn't need to do this…thank you!" Sam said sincerely and Nig and I thanked them as well. Charlie nodded with a smile and turned back to Bella, who was struggling to open her coffee.

"Here, let me help." Nigel said and Bella thanked him. _'Not his job!'_

"Oh you know…Eric was there before he started working for breakfast with got all 'hey baby' on me." She made a face and her dad started chuckling.

"Thought those clowns weren't talking to you?" She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Apparently since I'm "speaking again and eating again" I'm on the market for a movie date." She said and I nearly choked on my coffee. '_Mine.'_

"He said that to you?!" Nigel asked shocked and Bella just nodded.

"Yea…he's a total stud." She said dryly and I couldn't help but chuckle. I wasn't used to a Bella that had a sense of humour. I avoided the look Sam was giving me and took another bite of my sandwich.

"You not eating Bells?" Charlie asked and she shrugged.

"Well I can't really get at it out here with no surface." He nodded.

"Did you guys hear about her whole ordeal?! I know Nigel knows." Charlie asked and Sam shrugged.

"Nigel mentioned it…why, what happened Bella?" He asked. Would she have told him the truth? Bella looked to us skeptically and sighed.

"Well…dad sent me down to the Res to visit Jake. He wasn't home and when I was leaving I slipped in a puddle and smashed my hand off the big rock Billy has out front." I just looked to her. That was actually believable.

"Look at this thing guys." Charlie said, trying to take Bella's coat off. She sighed and they slipped it carefully over her hand and I froze at the sight of it.

"Holy shit Bella…" Sam said and I felt my wolf whimpering. _'You did that! Fix it! Heal her! Make it right!'_

"Yea…" She said. And looked to the ground. Nigel sighed.

"Man that was brutal." She looked to him and blushed and I couldn't help but feel a pull to her.

"That was embarrassing." She said dryly putting her coat back onto her small frame.

"Nah…it was understandable!" Charlie gave her a curious look and she sighed.

"He sat with me while they put my fingers back in their socket…I may have screamed a little…" I looked to Nigel and saw him wince. I had seen this too. To say it didn't hurt my wolf would be a lie. She hadn't screamed a bit...it practically haunted Nig. Along with her parting words…"I've had much worse."

"Bella said she's a bit of a danger magnet." Nigel said with a smirk to Bella who looked a bit nervous. Clearly it was a topic she wasn't fond of. Charlie snorted.

"Ya think? She ever tell you about the time she fell down the stairs and went through her hotel window in Phoenix?" This time I did spit my coffee out.

"You _what?!_" I half yelled. She only looked down and shrugged.

"It wasn't a…" Charlie shrugged to indicate what he meant looking at Bella. "You have a pin in your leg." He said and she sighed, nodding.

"When my dad starts walking down memory lane I think it's my cue to head inside." She mumbled and nodded to us. She disappeared in the back door, which I was sure led to the kitchen.

"When was this?" Sam asked shocked. Charlie shook his head.

"Oh last year when she was dating that Cullen kid. They got into this fight and she took off to Phoenix. He and his dad went down to try and talk to her and she had an accident." I looked to Sam who looked just as suspicious. Something didn't add up. I sighed, finishing my sandwich and took another mouthful of coffee. My wolf was a little bit sad that she had disappeared inside…but I was glad. I didn't want to be reminded of this annoying revelation.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat inside and ate half of my sandwich, tossing the other half. It was good but I just got full pretty quickly. I did enjoy my coffee though. I wasn't all that please to see Sam and Paul here. Nigel didn't bother me…he was pretty nice actually. There was something about Sam I wasn't fond of and Paul…it had taken all had to not punch him again. I looked down at my casted hand and sighed. Probably more trouble than it was worth. He did seem guilty when he saw just how wrecked my hand was but I was probably imagining it. He didn't seem like the type to feel remorse. My dad really liked him though…and usually my dad is a good judge of character but…I wasn't sold.

I put on a pot of coffee so there would be warm drinks for them throughout their woodcutting and began scouting the cupboards for something to make for lunch later. The phone rang before I could get too far in.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Billy. Your dad in?" I cleared my throat and looked out the kitchen window to the guys, managing to make eye contact with Paul. I looked away after a moment.

"Yea he's out back with Sam, Nigel and Paul. Did you need him?" I asked, trying to be polite. It was hard though. I hadn't spoken to him since Jacob called me out last week. He sighed and paused for a moment.

"Yea I think I do…could you get him for me dear?" I nearly snorted into the phone. Now I'm _dear?_ A week ago I wasn't good enough to talk to his son. I nodded.

"Yea just a sec." I put the phone down and didn't bother with a coat this time, going out the back door. I was met with wind slapping my exposed arms and put my arms around myself.

"Hey dad, Billy is on the phone…wants to talk to you." He nodded and put down his chainsaw. The guys looked to me again and I felt a bit uncomfortable under their gaze so I followed my dad back into the house.

"Heya Billy, what's going on?...uh huh…oh geeze…yea. Well I was cutting wood with the guys…no, no, that's no problem. I'll get Bella to stay here…sure, sure. See you soon." He hung up the phone and sighed.

"Kids fighting down on the Res again. Billy asked me to come down and give them a talking to and he wants Sam there too so I'm going to leave you here with Nigel and Paul." He said, heading back out into the yard without hearing my protest. I followed him outside again and listened to him repeat the story to the guys.

"Billy said there's more fighting down on the Res. Wants me to come give him a hand. Sam he'd like you to come too." They shared a look and Sam nodded.

"Now, there are two more trees just in the woods there that I'd like to take down now. Bells you know the ones. No point in waiting for them to come down like the last two. _Don't_ go far in. There's been a few bear attacks lately and I don't need you going on any Bella adventures. Guys keep an eye on her please?" I sighed, nodding. No point in arguing. My dad and Sam climbed into my dad's cruiser and took off and I just stood there, watching them leave.

"Here Bella." I heard Nigel say and before I could turn around I felt his sweater on my shoulders. I sighed and shrugged it on, it sliding easily over my cast.

"Thanks…" I said and turned back to them.

"What did your dad mean by bear attacks?" I shrugged, sitting down on a stump from the last tree that came down.

"He's been swamped down at the station lately. Two hikers died last week just out of town…apparently its some bear terrorizing the area." I said. Of course I didn't think it was a bear. I know the signs. It's probably a nomad vampire passing through like last time.

"Oh…like last year? Wasn't one of your dad's friends killed by some animal?" Nigel asked curiously and I sighed again, nodding.

"Yea…something like that." They both gave me a look but I waved it off.

"Here, I'll show you guys the trees." I said, leading them not far into the woods.

"You come in here a lot?" Nigel asked. I laughed dryly.

"My dad just worries too much. I don't knowingly put myself into these situations you know." I said. He chuckled and Paul just gave me a look.

"Yea I bet you don't." He mumbled and I spun around, looking him in the eye.

"What was that?" I snapped and he stopped in his tracks, looking at me seemingly shocked that I had heard him. I was used to people talking low around me so I couldn't hear. I kept my ears open for that reason. Because of _them_.

"Keep it up Lahote. It would be worth it to punch you again." I told him, my voice dangerously malice. He opened and closed his mouth a few times until I turned around again. Point made.

"Where are these trees Bella?" Nigel asked, breaking the tension. I looked around for a moment before Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me into him, my back to his chest. And I let him. I could smell it in the air…though I was sure he had no idea what it was. Something had rushed past us about 20 feet away. I felt it assaulting my senses and making me feel dizzy…like _them_. It was a vampire. I gripped at Paul's arm and mumbled something even I couldn't understand. I needed to get us out of the forest.

"Hey, hey, take it easy Bella. What's the matter?" Nigel asked and I just tried to dig myself deeper into Paul's chest. He put both his arms around my front and I tried to move us backwards but we didn't budge.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to say though. I listened for a moment to the forest. I knew my hearing would be useless but…I knew how they made me feel. The scent was fading away…the feeling…it was fading. I tried to catch my breath but it was hard. I felt Paul pull me a little closer to him and I let him, too nervous to do or say anything.

"Go grab the chain saw Nigel so we can put marks in the trees Bella shows us." He told him and I heard Nigel hesitate.

"_Go_ Nigel." Paul insisted and I felt Nigel leave us, heading back to the house. Paul put his face near my ear and spoke to me softly.

"Alright Bella, relax. Just breathe, alright? Come on. Breathe." He told me and I did my best to regulate my breathing.

"What did you see, Bella?" He asked me and I stuttered. I knew I couldn't say…so I just shook my head.

"Did it scare you?" He asked and I nodded without hesitation. It really did. I wanted nothing to do with their kind. I felt him rub his warm hands over my sweater-clad arms and he sighed.

"Alright, it's alright Bella. Just breathe. You're ok. I promise." He whispered into my ear and I just closed my eyes. Things weren't ok…that was a vampire. I couldn't help but relax a bit though into his chest. He just held me to him for a moment until I was calm. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me to look at him.

"I must say. It's nice to see you have a bit of self-preservation for once, Swan." I looked into his eyes and I saw a bit of…pride. He chuckled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't be afraid Bella." He told me softly and I just let myself be comforted by the very guy I was threatening only moments before. There was something about him…I don't know if it was the warmth…his scent…but it was comforting. He pulled back and shook his head, pulling Nigel's sweater off my shoulders and carefully over my cast. He then took his own navy blue zip sweater off and put it around me, helping it over my cast, though it was big enough that it slid easily. He was a lot bigger than me. He smirked at Nigel's sweater in his hands as Nigel came back with a chainsaw. Paul tossed the sweater at him and he took it back, confused until he saw me in Paul's sweater. Not that I saw the difference really. Paul pulled the sweater tight on me and I held it in place, shielding the cold. He then gestured for me to continue looking for the trees. I looked at them both a bit unsure but Paul nodded, placing his hand on the small of my back, indicating that it was ok to continue. I could feel Paul's scent surrounding me from his sweater and I felt a lot calmer. I nodded and continued looking around. We weren't far at all from the house, but I had gotten so disoriented by the vampire that I felt very turned around.

"Oh. It's over here." I told them. Walking back towards the house a bit, pointing at a tree. Nigel nodded and put a mark in it with the chainsaw and I looked around for the other. It wasn't far…

"Over there." I pointed, walking over to a very tall tree a bit more in line with my bedroom.

"Geeze. If that thing came down it wouldn't miss, eh?" Nigel mumbled and I shook my head.

"Dad has been flipping about it for a bit now." He nodded, putting another notch into that tree as well. I looked to Paul who was watching me intently and I felt a bit embarrassed for how I had acted. He wouldn't have understood…I probably seemed like a total weirdo.

"Alright. Let's get back to the yard then. Come on, Bella." Paul said, his hand never leaving my back. We went back into the yard and I looked to both of them.

"Would either of you like a coffee?" I asked quietly, embarrassed.

"Yea sounds good. Grab one for yourself and come sit with us while we work." Paul told me. It sounded firm…but it was like he stole the idea from my head. I could only nod, heading back into the house.

* * *

**Paul POV**

Nigel just looked at me as Bella went into the house.

"What…was that?" Nigel asked and I really wasn't sure.

"Fucking vampire out there. Give me a break. What happens when a vampire comes around? Wolf takes over. Add the whole imprint situation and a get a little protective, alright?" He just watched me for a moment and sighed.

"And the sweater?" I shrugged.

"Wolf got territorial. Next time keep your scent off someone else's imprint." I snapped and he backed off. I didn't need to fucking explain my actions. Even if I _don't_ want her. She's _my_ imprint. Not his. I shook my head, walking into the back door to see her standing in front of three poured cups of coffee on the counter, stumped.

"Just grab yours." I said a bit softer, my wolf still in control. I grabbed the other two cups and she led the way out the back door. I handed Nigel a cup and we took a sip, while Bella sat on the stump where she had been. I couldn't help but feel proud that she had been so afraid of the leech. She didn't even hesitate to let me protect her…to admit her fear. It was raw…it was normal behaviour for a teenage girl seen as prey to those freaks. I looked to her fidget and look to the forest every once in a while…not in a hopeful way…but in a nervous way. Obviously she would think Nigel and I had no clue what was up but we had seen it. I had been surprised that _she_ saw it.

Looking at her I couldn't help but feel like…maybe she wasn't what I thought she was. Clearly she wanted nothing to do with the vampires…she was terrified of them…which was a little troublesome considering she had been so trusting of them. Paul as a man hated this. She's **nothing** to me. She is some girl that the Gods threw at me and I wasn't about to take that order from anyone. I'm not the commitment type. My wolf though…ached. The last week has been hell knowing I hurt my imprint and abandoned her. It ached even more knowing a brother wolf was the one to comfort her. Seeing her so helpless and afraid in the woods brought out my protective side…brought out the wolf. I had _needed_ the closeness. I hadn't even thought about it, it was just instinct. And I could tell the imprint effected her too…I soothed her. That made my wolf howl happily…it made Paul want to punch something.

"Hey guys." Charlie said, coming back into the yard with Sam behind him. Sam didn't look too pleased.

"So what's up?" I asked. Sam just looked around, obviously catching wind of the leech, his eyes settling on my sweater wrapped around Bella's tiny frame. I was still standing too close to her…closer than Paul wanted…but my wolf was happy.

"Oh kids fighting. Billy wanted me to smooth it over so no charges were laid." Charlie said winking at me. I knew that favour all too well. Sam just sighed.

"Yea…Quil." He said and I felt my eyes go wide. Quil was going to phase? I just shook my head. Must be the leeches in the area. We hadn't caught wind of anything until today but I was sure there was no "bear".

"He's a good kid…just lost his way a bit. He'll be alright Sam." Charlie told him and he nodded with a forced smile.

"So Bells, you hanging with the guys?" He asked her, a bit of relief in his voice. Probably because he was tired of his daughter being so anti-social.

"Yea…just showed them the trees." She told him, still a bit tense. I put my coffee cup down beside her on the stump and patted her shoulder, my wolf somehow knowing it was what she needed. She took a deep breath and settled a bit, smiling to her dad.

"Paul suggested I hang with them for a while." This earned me a smirk from Sam and I held in a growl, stepping away from Bella and picking up my axe. I was about ready to get this job over with and get away from Bella. A little distance is all I need to start feeling normal again.

* * *

**Bella POV**

As the guys were getting ready to leave I realized I still had Paul's sweater wrapped around me.

"Oh! Paul…here…" I said as I started to take it off, but he stopped me.

"It's good. You keep it." He said flatly. Looking at him though…it didn't seem that flat at all. He seemed…protective. His eyes lingered on mine for a moment before dropping his gaze.

"Oh…thank you." I told him hesitantly. In truth I was a bit glad. Something about it brought me a bit of peace for some reason. He just nodded and went to get into the back of Sam's truck.

"See ya Bella!" Nigel called and I smiled and waved to him. I went back into the house with my dad and went up to my room. I was a bit…rattled.

A week ago I'm punching Paul in the face…now I'm keeping him close for comfort and keeping his sweater? Not to mention that vampire lurking around my house. I had thought…that being around a vampire might help fill the void I've been feeling but I was wrong. It didn't…it terrified me. What _did _help? I pulled the sweater closer to my face and inhaled. Paul. I felt insane…maybe he was right last week…maybe…I'm just trying desperately to replace…_him._ I sighed, laying down on my bed, pulling the sweater up to my chin, using it as a blanket. I took a nap there, surrounded by the asshole's scent. I hated myself for it…but it was the best sleep I've had since I moved here.

* * *

"Bella. Maybe go see Jake today." My dad told me as I got my backpack ready for school. It was Thursday and I had been a bit mopey the last few days. I was sleeping ready well though…cuddling like a loser with Paul's sweater every night. It disgusted me…but I just wasn't strong enough not to. It was so soothing…and it made me feel a lot better. I would go up to my room for bed a stressed mess and two minutes curled up in his sweater and I was drifting into a peaceful sleep. I didn't understand it…but it was my little secret.

"Dad. Don't you think that if he wanted to see me he'd have called?" I said dryly and he sighed.

"Maybe he's just waiting for you to show up, Bells." I rolled my eyes as I put my English books into my bag and sighed.

"Sure, dad. I'll go." He gave me the typical dry, but heartfelt goodbye. I spent the day wondering how in the hell I was getting out of this one. There was no way in hell I was going down to the Res again…not even to check in with Billy. I did have an idea of what I could do to kill some time though…a little something I've been wanting to do for a while now but never had the nerve to do.

* * *

And there I stood. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting really…to see _him_? To see _them_? Maybe…I expected it to fill the hole in my chest. Maybe I expected it to heal me. Maybe…I even expected it to hurt so bad that nothing could compare. I could hit my absolute rock bottom and then there is nowhere but up…right? So I stepped into the clearing after the long walk and felt like someone had kicked me in the chest.

There in front of me…was the meadow. _His_ meadow. Dead…deflated…ruined. Like someone had set it ablaze. I wrapped my arms around my torso trying desperately to hold myself together and I could only look as I took in the painful sight. It was gone…like _them_. I made it into the middle of the meadow before my legs gave out. There I sat…where I once laid. Where I was once happy. And now I sat here, crying and alone. Was this what I had wanted? I wasn't sure anymore. It seemed like the whole experience had been a dream. That maybe…this beautiful place never existed. I looked down to my cast, knowing my scar laid under it and wish I could run my hand over it. Not for the cold…just to know I wasn't crazy. Closing my eyes I could almost hear his piano…my lullaby. It sounded evil though…deceiving and lonely…gone.

I sat there for about twenty minutes before I pulled myself together. I looked around with a sigh and wiped my eyes with my good hand. I stood up and decided I'd had enough. I started to turn back before I heard it…

"Bella? My dear…it's been too long." I spun on my heel, eyes wide. There, in front of me, was Laurent. I couldn't talk, couldn't move.

"How have you been?" I watched him walking closer and I felt something inside me, willing me to respond.

"L-Laurent…you…w-what are you doing here?" I asked, clearly shaken. He smiled to me in a smooth and sinister way.

"Oh…just passing through. Caught scent of you a few days ago and thought I'd pay you a visit. I went to see the Cullen's…but they were nowhere to be found." My breath hitched at the mention of them. I don't know what it was…but I felt something inside my screaming. _'Lie!'_

"Yea…th-they had to take off for a while." He nodded, stepping closer.

"And you…weren't you like a pet to them?" I laughed dryly.

"You could say that…"

"They left you behind." I felt the hole in my chest gaping at his words. _'They left you.'… 'Lie! Do what you have to do to get out of here!'_

"They uh…they keep in touch." I told him, though I didn't even believe myself.

"Do they now?" He asked, humour in his voice. I cleared my throat, speaking with more confidence.

"Absolutely. I can let them know you came through…I'm sure they'd like to catch up with you." He chuckled a bit, circling me. I felt a bit like prey.

"It seems odd to me that Edward would leave his mate here…unprotected." I felt winded…but I knew I had to do it.

"E-Edward…he uh…he's protective. They wouldn't have left me unprotected." I said with a small laugh. I felt empty. They **had** left me unprotected.

"Yes…I suppose I can smell that." He muttered. Had I not bee straining I never would have heard it. I was confused, but I didn't question it.

"You see Bella…Victoria sent me to see if you were still under their watch." I could practically feel any colour I had slip from my face.

"Vic…Victoria?" His lips curled up at my fear and he grabbed my arm as I started to back away. I couldn't feel anything but the cold of his skin and my own fear…he could probably smell it.

"Yes. You see, James was her mate…and she feels it only fair that she kills Edward's mate to even the score." I felt my stomach in my throat and was at a loss for words. He came closer to me and I could see that glint in his eyes…they were black. I stumbled back a bit.

"Oh God…L-Laurent…you're eyes are _black_. When was the last time you fed…" He smiled with a shrug as he twirled my hair between his fingers.

" I refrained from feeding in the area for the Cullen's sake but…they are gone now." I felt my hands go clammy and my heart race in my chest.

"Laurent…you…you don't want to do this." He put his finger to my lips and I was assaulted directly with his scent. It made me dizzy…

"Shhh…beautiful Bella. This is a much better way to go. Victoria… she plans to kill you slowly…with torture. With me…you won't feel a thing." I thought about running, though it was pointless. I could scream too…but no one would hear. I did all I could…I closed my eyes and waited. But…it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Laurent dangerously close to me, his hand raised into the air…staring past me with terror in his eyes. It was then that I heard growling…dangerous growling. I didn't allow myself to turn my back on Laurent…whatever was behind me couldn't have scared me more than the lethal vampire in front of me.

I felt my eyes go wide as I saw just what it was that had horrified Laurent…and it was hovering its head over my shoulder, snarling and snapping at Laurent. A huge, grey wolf. It maneuvered itself in front of me, forcing Laurent to back off. I was confused…why would Laurent be afraid of an animal? And how does a wolf get _that_ big?! I didn't care though… it didn't matter. It was helping me…

Just then I saw something that caused me to shrink into myself…six other wolves came up around me like a vicious blanket. Before I realized what was happening, Laurent was speeding away across the meadow towards the forest. A few of the wolves didn't hesitate to rush after them. I felt myself sinking to the ground, my legs buckling. A few of the wolves, the grey one, a dark brown one, and a lighter reddish brown one. All were massive standing over me. I put myself into a ball and rested my head on my knees. I didn't know what to do.

"Please…God please…I don't want to die." I whispered into my legs and felt myself shaking with fear. I heard a wolf whimper and a snarl. I yelped at the sound, pulling my knees closer to me. This was it…this was how I would die. After everything I've overcome…I'd die alone in the dead meadow, at the mercy of a wolf.

Everything went silent and I felt a nudge on my arm. I slowly lifted my head, shocked to see the grey wolf laying down in front of me, nuzzling my legs. I could only stare at it, my tear filled eyes reflecting its own grey ones. The dark brown wolf was making its way across the meadow off towards where Laurent had ran, and the reddish one was just watching me…I could have sworn it looked…sad. My attention was brought back to the grey wolf as it nudged me again. It lifted my arms and pushed a bit…I started to stand and it stood slowly. It carefully nudged my stomach with its nose and pushed me towards the path leading to the road. It wanted me to get out of there. I started to back away slowly, unsure if I should turn my back on them. The two wolves began trotting off after the others and I took that as my chance. I turned and ran as fast as I could through the woods, not stopping until I reached my truck. I fumbled with the keys and it roared to life. I pushed it as fast as it would go all the way home.

* * *

**Paul POV**

I sat in Paul's truck as we drove down the road to Forks. Billy was with Sam and I and, of course, we were on a mission. Headed to the Swan house to make sure Bella was alright.

When we came across her with that leech in the clearing I thought I was going to come unglued. I hadn't even waited for an order, my wolf took charge forcing that thing back from my imprint. In wolf form, she was my imprint. _Mine._ I still couldn't shake the protective feelings I was having for her so when Sam had said he, Billy and I were heading to see her I didn't hesitate. Billy of course got a kick out of it because he thinks I'm going soft. I'll be damned it I'm going soft. I'm supporting my wolf. Just because I'm keeping my wolf happy doesn't mean I'm becoming Mr. Charming. It means I'm keeping my wolf from crippling me as a man.

"Leave it to Bella to find herself in that situation." Billy sighed from the passenger side as we pulled into the driveway. Charlie wasn't home.

"Let's just hope she doesn't tell her dad about her little discovery, hm?" Billy said dryly. He was worried Charlie would take to hunting to solve the "animal problem". I helped Billy out of the truck and into his chair, pulling him up the stairs to the front door. Sam knocked, holding his breath. I could hear Bella inside like a terrified rabbit. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She was clearly distraught but she did he best to reel it in.

"H-hey guys…what's…what's up?" She asked, stepping aside to let us in. we came inside and Billy spoke.

"Oh just here to see your dad. The guys were helping me out today and I wanted to talk to your dad about fixing up the dock we have on the water there." She nodded, taking another deep breath.

"Oh…yea he uh…he's at work still." Billy looked a bit nervous.

"You alright Bella?" Sam asked. I gave him a look. My wolf was still on guard. He gave me a submissive look, which was odd for me…but it felt like a sign of respect.

"Yea uh…I'm…I'm fine. I just…I was out and I ran out of time." I watched her, barely holding herself together. Yet she pushed through.

"Ahh…where were you Bella?" She looked to Billy and I wasn't please with the interrogation. She brought her casted hand up and placed it on her forehead nervously.

"How's the hand?" I asked her to cut her loose from Billy's question. She was clearly uncomfortable with it. She looked to me and looked to the cast in shock, like she had forgotten it was even there. She took another breath.

"It's fine…I'm off the pain killers at least." She said, thankful for the change.

"So uh…landed on a rock?" Billy asked with a smirk and Bella let out a breathy laugh.

"Well my dad never did condone fighting." She said with a pointed look at me. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Billy I uh…I have a favour to ask of you." She asked and I looked to Sam nervously. Was she going to mention the pack?

"What's that Bella?" She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"My dad told me to come down to the Res again after school so… could you just tell him I was there if he asks?" I looked to Bella shocked. Now she was avoiding the Res at all costs. Billy looked surprised.

"You're going to tell your dad you came down?" She nodded.

"Yea. He keeps shipping me down there so…not sure what else to do." She said. We were sitting in the living room and she sat herself down by her backpack on the floor. She poured her books out of her bag recklessly and took another deep breath.

"And what about what you actually did after school?" Billy asked. She shrugged, her heart speeding up.

"Not much to tell." She said dryly, putting a few books on the coffee table.

"Lot of books you have there." Sam said and Bella sighed.

"Yea…staying on top of my homework is pretty much the only reason my dad still puts up with me." She mumbled and I felt for her. I know what it's like to be troubled. To have no one you can turn to…

Bella sat there in her blue jeans and plain black tshirt. I could see a dark bruise forming on her arm and I felt my wolf snapping at the surface. That was from the leech. The only comfort I had was watching that fucker burn.

"I wouldn't say that Bella…" Billy said and Bella scoffed.

"Oh please. Do you know how many times he's tried to put me on a plane? Can't really blame him." She sighed and put a sheet of homework on the coffee table.

"Did you guys want anything to drink…or…?" Billy shook his head with a smile.

"No that's alright Bella. We will leave you to your homework, just let your dad know about the dock?" She nodded and walked us to the door.

"And uh…the favour…" Bella asked awkwardly and Billy winked to her.

"I'll let him know you were by Bella." She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Billy." He nodded and we headed out the door, Sam helping Billy down the steps and into the truck. I lingered on the porch with Bella, still not convinced that she was ok.

"You know…dad should put in a ramp here for Billy." I nodded to her.

"Yea…wouldn't be hard. I'm sure even we could help with that." She nodded and sighed.

"I'll mention it." I looked into her and saw her resolve fall a bit when our eyes met. Watching her crumple in the clearing…it nearly crippled my wolf. When Jake went to comfort her and I snapped at him he wasn't pleased but it wasn't his pace.

"Have a good one Bella." I told her with a nod and she nodded back, stepping back into the house. My wolf didn't want to leave…Paul did though. I'd had enough of this imprinting bullshit to last the rest of the month.

* * *

When I got home I took Mitch for dinner at a diner on the Res. I needed to focus on him more…be there for him. Thinking back to the poor girl sitting on the ground though I remembered her desperate plea.

"_Please…God please…I don't want to die."_

I shuddered at the fear in her voice. They'd keep coming for her though…like she draws them in. Coming across her in the field was gut wrenching…she never gave in though. She was looking death in the face…and small talked him to bide time.

I didn't have time to be dealing with this imprinting crap though…the wolf needs to be reeled in. I have my brother to protect. He's my priority.

* * *

**Talk about a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	7. The Man

_**I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else**_

_**I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself**_

_**Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring**_

_**And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything**_

"_Half of My Heart" – John Mayer_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Man**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It's been three weeks since my run in with Laurent. Since then I've been…for lack of a better word…terrified. He no doubt would have told Victoria by now that I am here…left alone and unprotected by the Cullen's. I know it sounds crazy…but it's like I can feel her. She's been around, I can tell. The dizzy feeling is back almost every morning when I wake up. Like she's been visiting me in my sleep.

I can smell her…or one of them at least. I will come home and smell such a pleasantly sweet aroma…just like the Cullen's. I know as a human I don't have heightened abilities…I can't smell them…but I can. I spent a year dating a vampire…I know when one of their kind is around.

I've been fairly miserable the last few weeks…I don't know if it's nerves or possibly hitting a low point at the meadow but…I've been having a hard time. Even Paul's sweater doesn't help much anymore. His scent is fading and the nightmares are returning. In my sleep I see Victoria…sometimes James. I relived the torture…the pain I felt in Phoenix. I know what they are capable of. I know the pain they can cause…look at what they've already done and they haven't even touched me yet. I'm a basket case. Constantly watching my own shadow…way too aware of my surroundings. No one could really blame me though…I had a target on my back. I was afraid to be at home alone…but even more afraid to be here with my dad. If they ever hurt him…I don't know what I would do. I'd rather bare the burden on my own than ever put him in danger.

Today is Friday June 28th. Graduation had been on Wednesday and I was officially finished with high school…thankfully. It seemed to be the only thing I had to lift my spirits lately. My dad wasn't very pleased that I hadn't applied to school…but I convinced him I needed a year to figure out what I wanted out of life. I hadn't had to ask myself that question since meeting the Cullen's. I was going to be a vampire…after graduation. I sat in my room thinking about how sad graduation had been for that reason.

My dad's gotten paranoid again, though I couldn't really blame him. I've lost any weight I had put back on…back to 95lbs…I had been 110lbs when _he_ left. This terrified my dad but it wasn't _completely_ from heartbreak. It's hard to maintain healthy living when you fear death every day. I couldn't tell him that though…I couldn't tell anyone. How crazy would I sound claiming that I was being hunted by a vampire for revenge?

One of the biggest surprises in the last week was that Jake started calling me. My dad would leave notes for me if I was sleeping or busy saying that Jake had called and asked me to call him back…not a chance in hell. I had nothing to say to him…and I didn't care to listen. The last time I saw him…he wasn't Jacob anymore. He was this mean, heartless person. He wasn't my sun…he wasn't warm and happy. He wanted to hurt me. And right now I just didn't have the strength to be around people that only wanted to bring me down more…I was low enough. I heard the phone ring again and my dad made his way to the kitchen to answer it.

"Bella! Jake's on the phone!" He called and I rolled my eyes. I didn't reply, he could think I didn't hear, or that I was sleeping. Either way, I wasn't available. I could hear him mumbling into the phone and he hung up. I sighed hearing him make his way up the stairs and knock on my door.

"Come in." I told him and he opened the door.

"You sleeping?" He asked and I shrugged. He sighed and sat on the bed.

"Bells why are you avoiding Jacob?"

* * *

**Paul POV**

I was outside Bella's house, as usual. Since we discovered another vampire scent hanging around her house we always had a wolf stationed outside her house and usually I gave myself the shift of late evening to early morning…usually around 5am. This way I could make sure Mitch got a good dinner in him and if I could tell our parents were particularly irritable I sent him to stay with the Clearwater's. He and Seth were good friends so they enjoyed it and Sue and Harry were very understanding. Then I would come hang out around here in the woods, making sure Bella was alright well into sleep, and someone else would take over for her morning routine…someone else for the afternoon… and I'd come back every night.

She hasn't been doing so well. My wolf had been pleased that I could smell myself coming from her room…my sweater. But that had been fading over the last week and she's been deteriorating. Sam had said it was because of the imprint…that my scent soothes her. I had told him about the incident in the woods and he had been impressed that my wolf had taken over…I hated it though. My wolf sells me out every time. Now that there is a vampire involved I knew my wolf would be more active and want to be more involved. I listened in the house as Jacob called…_again_. My wolf did **not** like this. Of course, Bella never took his calls and he's been griping about it for days now. I felt him phase in.

"_Shut up Paul."_ He snapped and my wolf smirked.

"_Maybe you should learn your role Baby Alpha."_ I listened to Bella talking to her dad, letting Jacob hear the conversation.

"Bells why are you avoiding Jacob?"

"Why did he avoid me? He's ignored me since the beginning of April… he can't just up and decide now that it's almost July that he wants to talk." Bella said with less strength than was meant I assumed. She's been fairly exhausted lately. Her nerves shot. Probably due to a lack of eating. I could see it on her when I would catch a glimse…she's lost a lot of weight.

"Baby maybe he feels guilty?" She huffed and began pacing her room now so I could see her. She looked tired and fed up.

"Maybe he should." She mumbled. I heard Jacob whine at the comment, he had made it to me by now. I glared to him but let him stay. Maybe he could figure out that Bella wanted him to leave her the fuck alone.

"_Man fuck off. You don't even want anything to do with her so stop acting like none of us can show interest in her."_ Jacob thought and I growled at him.

"Bells, all I'm saying is maybe give him a call. He really seems desperate to talk to you." She shrugged sitting by her window. From Jacob's mind I could see that she had a window seat there and it bothered me that he knew that. That he'd been in her room.

"_We were best friends you dick. But you're one to talk about being in girls rooms."_ He thought and I smirked.

"_We don't usually make it to the bedroom." _I thought with humour as I remembered my pre-duty fuck last night in the woods. Carly…Cindy…

"_Christine. It was Christine you sick fuck."_ Jacob thought harshly and I ignored my wolf's distaste at my actions. My wolf didn't want me to have anyone but Bella. My man however…he was just fine with a different flavour every night.

"_One day you'll regret it. You'll regret not giving in and realizing how fucking lucky you are to have someone like Bella."_ Jacob told me and I bit back a laugh. He glared at me and watched Bella up in her window. Charlie had left the room after giving up on talking to Bella and she just looked out to the forest through the opened center window. If I didn't know she had no heightened abilities I'd think she could see us.

"I know you're out there." She said quietly. We paused and looked to her. "I can feel you." I looked to Jacob and he just sighed.

"I don't know what you are…or why you're here…but…be careful. She's out there…and she will kill you." She whispered and rubbed her casted hand. I looked to Jacob again and he looked sad.

"_She can feel the pull from the imprint. She can feel you out here. And she's worried." _I shrugged the best a wolf could shrug and got comfortable on the forest floor.

"_What…that's it? Don't care?"_ Jacob asked and I shrugged again.

"_Not my problem."_ I told him. Spending the last three weeks at a distance from the girl has helped my man clear his head.

"_I really hate you."_ Jacob thought before walking away. I didn't care. I am a man that will never fall in what most people like to call "love". I have no interest in it. Imprint or no imprint. I'm here for Paul and Mitch. That's it.

* * *

As I was headed home this morning in humanform I stumbled across who I _knew_ to be Deanna. She was a wild one…I couldn't forget her.

"Well, well, well. What do you know." I said and she stopped to look at me, smirking when she realized who I was. It was around 5:15am and she was in a short tight red dress, carrying her heels.

"Walk of shame, Dee?" I asked and she laughed.

"Who do you think I am?" She asked, mock offended. I chuckled and approached her.

"Only the best fuck I've ever had." I told her honestly. Her eyes sparked at this and I chuckled again. She liked it. A girl like Dee never had time for romance and dating. She liked to the point abruptness…and she loved to be wanted. She walked a bit closer to me and I knew I was about to be one lucky fucker.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I sat at Sam's house around 7am, waiting for our orders. Apparently Jared and Nigel had caught wind of the leech about 10 miles outside Forks early this morning. We had extended our range to include surrounding area because of the attacks and the fact that now the pack had the wolf power to do so. We were a pack of seven now that Quil had phased and we could push ourselves a bit farther.

I suppressed a growl as Paul walked in, reeking of sex and some girl. I couldn't believe it. He fucking did it again. I shared a look with Nigel. Even though I was pissed with him because he was the only one in the pack that Bella would really speak to…I was glad he was angry with Paul too. We all were really… Sam was furious.

"Fuck. Paul when will you learn?" He asked Paul as he came in. Paul just shrugged to Sam and smirked.

"I don't have anything to learn Alpha. I'm a happy man." I glared at my hands.

"And your wolf?" Sam asked harshly. Paul hesitated. I looked at him and his guard was up.

"My wolf is just fine." He said. Sam shook his head.

"Do you ever think that this imprint effects more than just your wolf? That maybe sleeping around and fighting the pull is hurting Bella too? I mean hell…I was over there two days ago talking to Charlie about putting in a ramp for Billy and that girl has to weigh under 100lbs by now." I winced at the thought. My poor Bella…she was falling apart and there was nothing I could do. She won't take my calls… she wants nothing to do with me. And the shitty part is that I deserve it. After the way I've treated her…I didn't blame her one bit.

"She did it to herself. Maybe she shouldn't be pining over a fucking leech." Paul snapped and I stood up, knocking my chair over.

"I'm so fucking sick of this. Why do _you_ get her?! Why of **all people** did it have to be you. Imprinting is supposed to make you want to protect her and keep her safe. That includes helping her heal! And all you fucking care about is fucking every girl that walks past you! I would have fucking rather **Nigel **imprinted on her because at least I would know she's _loved_!" I yelled and he just looked at me.

"Instead…no. She gets you. Selfish, untrustworthy, asshole Paul. It's not fucking **fair**!" I hollered and Sam came to me trying to calm me down.

"No! That girl is my fucking **world!** I would give anything for her. I'd give my everything to make her happy. Nigel…he fucking worships the ground Bella walks on! And we have to watch Paul waste it all. Waste the imprint…waste the chance. We have to sit by while he fucking breaks her and because of the laws of imprinting we can't do shit about it! _It's. Not. Fair._" I finished. I looked around to see the guys shaking their heads. I knew they agreed. Paul was fighting the imprint and it would only hurt Bella in the end. Paul just stood up and walked toward the door.

"I don't fucking need this. You got my shift tonight Baby Alpha. Have fun watching the leechlover." And with that…he left. I shook my head sitting back down.

"I'm sorry I just…I can't fucking handle it." I said, calmer than before. Sam patted me on the shoulder and sighed.

"It's alright Jacob. I really can't blame you. He will come around eventually…just…has to work through the idea of it in his head."

Sam sent me home to sleep before I took Paul's shift tonight and I was a little happy that I could spend my night watching over Bella. I know it's not as good as actually speaking to her but…I just wanted to be there for her.

* * *

**Paul POV**

What did they know? They don't fucking get it do they. An imprint means nothing. It's the Gods saying…hey. Look at this girl. And in my case…hey…look at this girl, you can ruin her life. I shuddered at the thought as I sat in the kitchen at home, eating a bowl of cereal. It was about 4pm and I had slept most of the day. I only woke up at the sound of my parents arguing. When I had seen the time I knew Mitch and I were in for a long night.

See…most people didn't understand. Yea the Lahote's were an angry family…yea we fight a lot. But it goes deeper than that. My younger brother Mitch and I have been growing up in a hellhole our whole lives…full of alcohol and fighting and abuse. My dad is an alcoholic and my mom has been drinking more and more lately too in order to put up with my him. Most nights they end up screaming at each other and breaking things…not a surprise that we never have much of nothing around here. But some nights it turns dark. My dad beats my mom up…or takes a swing at me. Usually he just picks on my mom though because he knows better than to fuck with me. They both know what I am…hell…my dad was a wolf too.

My mom…she's an imprint. My dad imprinted on her when he was 17, she was 15. And that's where it all began. She wasn't ready to have her life planned out for her and my dad was angry. Everyone told them though…it's the act of imprinting. It means love. You must be together…its all bullshit. I look at them now at 60 and 58 and I know…they aren't happy. They never have been. No one really knows why the Gods chose them for one another and they sure as fuck never figured it out. And now here Mitch and I are…living in the middle of a war zone. My mom is too hopeless to ever press charges. She gave up on things a long time ago. I haven't see life in her eyes in quite a while…and no one in the community can help. It's law that you can't mess with another wolf's imprint. I mean…you'd think they'd allow the safety of the imprint to outweigh the imprinting laws but…**apparently** the wolf knows what's best for his imprint. Everyone is too afraid to fuck around with it.

"Hey buddy, what's going on." I asked Mitch as he sat down at the old, scratched up kitchen table with me. He sighed.

"Nothing…bored." I nodded.

"Well I'm home tonight peanut so what would you like to do?" His face lit up at that. I felt bad…I wasn't home much. I've been trying to spend more time with him lately…dinners and making sure he is out of harms way but it still isn't enough. He shrugged.

"Anything you want!" I chuckled and finished off my bowl. I put it in the sink and thought.

"How about we take a drive out to Port Angles. Get the hell out of here for a bit…have dinner. Maybe catch a movie?" He couldn't have kept the grin off his face if he tried. I was happy that I could do that for him…my baby brother…not much of a baby at 14 but…he was still my little peanut. I was the only real father figure he'd ever known and God knows I've never had one…well until Sam came along. He's like the big brother I never had…and I hated to disappoint him. I hated to disappoint the whole pack of brothers that I'd been blessed with but…I wasn't about to give into the imprint and fuck Bella's life up more that it already was. I know what imprinting does to people. It's rare enough that people don't really have much to go by but I've seen the patterns. My parents…fighting all the time. They are killing each other from the inside. They're just rotting in their abused bodies…lifeless and angry. Always so angry. There's no love there…there is nothing but resentment and hatred. You can't even mention the word imprint in my house without fists flying at someone.

Then there was Sam and Emily…granted they have a good thing going but…look at Emily. Sam imprinted on Emily while dating Leah Clearwater, Emily's cousin. One day Em was too close when they were arguing and Sam just…lost control of his wolf. He phased too close to her and ripped her face open. Call it what you want…but his wolf hurt her because his wolf wanted her. And that's imprinting. It scars people inside and out.

Someone like me…a wolf…a Lahote. I'm too angry and too dangerous to be trusted with a woman. I mean…I don't necessarily hate Bella. She's grown to be afraid of vampires, which is a relief. She's tough too…a little hell raiser…I was sure of it. But she was also weak…easily broken. I could hurt her so easily…hell…I already had. Her hand has been casted for five weeks now because of me…because I opened my fucking mouth and hurt her feelings. Even when she tried to hurt me…she only hurt herself. Because if there is one thing my _father_ taught me is that Lahote men without fail…**will** hurt women. Hell…my own mother wants nothing to do with me since I phased because I remind her of my dad.

I looked over to Mitch as we drove down the road to Port Angles. I had yet to tell him I had imprinted…I wasn't sure if I should. Though…I never really had a good time to do so without someone else in earshot.

"So…I've been wanting to tell you something." I told him anxiously. He was the only person who really saw my vulnerable side. Even Sam didn't get the full effect.

"What's up?" He asked, looking over to me. I glanced at him, making sure to pay attention to the road.

"I uh…I imprinted…about five weeks ago." I told him shakily. His face contorted into shock and he looked at me, his mouth hanging open. Eyes wide.

"On who?!" He yelled with excitement. I chuckled.

"Uh…Chief Swan's daughter." I told him and he laughed immediately.

"You mean the guy that always catches you fighting? How many times has he gotten you off the hook now?" I chuckled again and shrugged.

"Too many times now." Mitch shook his head.

"Wow man…what are you going to do about it?" I cleared my throat.

"Well…nothing." He gave me a look.

"But…she's yours. She's your soul mate." I snorted a bit and gave him a sideways glance.

"I don't know about that…" He shook his head.

"Paul…I know mom and dad don't really set a great example…but I believe in imprinting. I mean… I've read the legends. It sounds really great..." I shrugged.

"I don't think it's all it's cracked up to be. Not to mention her ex-boyfriend is a vampire." He roared laughing at this.

"Yea that sounds like the girl for you." He was completely serious though.

"What? I mean…going against the grain…taking risks…being a badass. Who else would date a vampire?!" I had to laugh at that. I'd never thought of it that way.

"I guess…she's a total mess though." I told him and he shrugged.

"Yea but I'm sure you don't seem like much of a prize right now either." I gave him a mock glare and he laughed.

"It's true! A werewolf with an attitude problem that could probably use an anger management class or two?" I chuckled a bit.

"Hey shut up!" I told him and he laughed again.

"I mean…you're a total catch." He said, obviously lying. I just shook my head, my smile never faltering. I missed this…spending quality time with my brother. We didn't keep anything from each other.

"So does she know what you are?" Mitch asked and I shook my head.

"Nah…don't really plan to tell her either." Mitch shrugged.

"Well do what you want…but I think you'd make a good husband one day." I laughed at this.

"What is this, girl talk?!" He snorted, shaking his head.

"Just sayin'." We let the topic drop and spoke about how he did in school and summer plans. I was just happy to see a smile on his face.

* * *

"Fuck you! What do you know you fucking idiot." My dad snarled at me as I tried to get him to back off my mom. Mitch and I had gotten home around 10pm only to find the house a wreck and our parents fighting worse than usual. It would be one of _those_ nights.

"Mitch, call Sue. Tell her you'd staying there tonight." I told him with authority and he did as he was told. My dad snorted.

"Oh yes. Protect Mitch. Poor little Mitchie can't get infected by **reality**!" He slurred as he sat back down. My mom sat in her chair in the living room, nose bleeding. She didn't want my help though…no. I was just a bastard child that tied her to my dad now that I was a wolf. I still never wanted to see a woman in pain.

"You need to sleep it off." I told him flatly. He threw himself out of his chair and got in my face.

"You got a fucking problem, _son?_" I shook my head, not backing down. I stood a good five inches taller than him and a lot more muscular.

"Don't push it." I told him and he laughed, causing spit to fly onto my cheek. I shook my head and wiped it off.

"Maybe you ought to show me what you got you fucking freak." He slurred and I just looked over to see Mitch carrying his nightbag to the front door to wait for Sue outside. He looked worried but I just gave him a nod.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow peanut." I told him and he headed out the door.

"Oh Peanut. Fucking peanut…you know what you are Paul? A fucking loser. You're a fuck up. You know that?" My dad said with a shove and I just snickered.

"That's funny coming from you." I told him and he shoved me again I wasn't going to bite though. He wanted a fight and I wasn't going to give him one.

"Yupp. At least I admit who I am! Paul you just…you're fucking disappointing. A chip off the oooooool' block. Just like your pappy." I cringed at the thought. I was nothing like him.

"What. No response?" He asked and I just continued to look him in the eye. I wasn't feeding into his game. Before I knew it I had a fist on my jaw and was stumbling back a bit. He couldn't phase anymore…but he still had his strength. I spit a bit of blood out of my mouth. It would heal in no time.

"Fuck you, Paul. I hope…I hope one day this is _your_ life. With a bitch of a wife…fuck up children. A life you **never wanted**." He spat. I just looked to my mom who was pouring herself a glass of whiskey and let my dad walk away. I went to my room after a minute and laid down on my bed. I fired off a text to Mitch.

_Hey peanut. Everything's good here, you have a good night while they sleep it off and I'll see you around 10am. Love you buddy._

**Love you too Paul…be careful. Night.**

I sighed at the response and put my phone down. I stared at my ceiling in the dark for a long time. This was why I was so angry all the time. This is why I was such an asshole. This was why I didn't believe in love and fought the imprint. Because I never wanted this life for someone else. I couldn't do this to someone like Bella. She was a nice girl…someone that could easily pick up the pieces once we deal with this leech problem and just…live. She'd never be happy with me…and I would never make that choice for her. Who was I to tell her I was the one she should care for and be with? Who was I to tell her that her life is planned. That she can't just be normal.

No…I didn't want that for her. I didn't want it for anyone. Imprinting doesn't mean _love_. It means control. It means…you're stuck. I'm not a man that will allow myself or anyone else to be stuck on account of my wolf. My wolf may want her…miss her…hate that I'm fighting the imprint…but the man in me knows what is best. The man in me…he knows what will happen if I give in. I'll destroy her and I'll destroy myself. I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks and I let them. Here, by myself, I didn't need to be tough and strong. I didn't need to be a prick and act like nothing phased me. Here, alone in my room, I could be me…Paul. And Paul was terrified. He was sad and alone…and he wanted to cry.

I've spent my life learning there is no such thing as love. I've never let myself get tied up in a relationship or commitment because I didn't need it. I needed to look out for myself and my brother. That was it. Half of me…my wolf half…he wanted her. He wanted to go to her and make it right…love her and care for her and heal her. The other half…the man half…he's never loved anyone…not even truly himself. No one but Mitch. And as I cried myself to sleep I ached for more than that…more than a shallow existence filled with pain and meaningless one night stands. But the man…he knew this was it. He knew that emotionally he'd always be alone…and he'd have to be ok with that.

* * *

**There you have it guys! I hope this chapter gave you a bit of insight into Paul…the Paul that the wolf doesn't control. This chapter does a lot of explaining about Paul's life and his emotions so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Wolves

**I had a lot of reviews asking for an update asap…and I have a few chapters laying here waiting for the right time to add them…so I thought I'd give you guys another :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Come across you lost and broken**_

_**You're coming to but you're slow in waking**_

_**You start to shake**_

_**You still haven't spoken, what happened**_

_**They're coming back and you just don't know when**_

_**You want to cry but there's nothing comin'**_

_**They're gonna push until you give in, say when**_

"_Say When" – The Fray_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Wolves**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was beyond happy to get rid of this cast. As I pulled out of the hospital parking lot I saw my scar for the first time in six weeks and I sighed. It shouldn't have…but it brought me comfort in knowing I still had my sanity. The nightmares and memories are real and they are haunting.

I drove to the grocery store and grabbed food for dinner tonight. I could actually make a decent meal so I figured I'd surprise my dad with something nice…maybe…steak and baked potato? And corn is in season…I could do up something nice for him.

I brought the groceries home and got started marinating the steaks before going out front to the porch to husk the corn. Before I had finished the first one a truck pulled up. I recognized Nigel as he hopped out of the driver's seat, two younger boys following.

"Heya Bella! How you been?" He asked and I smiled, holding up my hand that was now free from its cast. He laughed and clapped his hands together.

"That's awesome! When did you get the cast off?" I smiled again.

"Today! So glad to be rid of it." He chuckled and nodded to me. He turned to the two boys and introduced them.

"Bella, this is Seth Clearwater and Mitch Lahote. They were hanging around the Res and wanted to come for a ride. Guys this is Bella." I shook their hands and smiled.

"Nice to meet you boys. Seth… you're Harry's son?" He nodded with a smile.

"Ohh ok. I've heard a lot about you then." He blushed a bit and I just laughed. Nigel chuckled.

"And Mitch is Paul's younger brother." He told me, making the connection. My mouth dropped and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Wow… you are a lot more approachable than your bother, I'll tell you that." The guys all laughed and Mitch nodded.

"He's a bit like a cactus sometimes." I laughed at that, looking at my hand. He certainly was.

"Bella actually broke her hand while punching your brother in the face." Nigel said and I blushed. I didn't want the kid to think I was mean. He laughed though...a lot.

"Oh my God that's _hilarious!_ I bet he deserved it too, didn't he?" I smirked and shrugged.

"You could say that." He shook his head with a chuckle as Nigel sat and helped me husk the corn.

"So, your dad home?" Nigel asked and I shook my head.

"No, fishing with Billy actually. Shouldn't be home for a few hours. He nodded.

"Ohh alright. Sam sent me down here to talk to him about that ramp he wants to put in for Billy. Said something about making sure I was up for the job." I laughed.

"Oh it won't be too hard…he just wants to pull out these shrubs, maybe move them… I'm not sure…and take this railing here off. Then it's just a wooden ramp." Nigel nodded.

"Cool! That shouldn't be too hard then. You gonna help?" I shrugged.

"If I'm needed… I don't want to get in the way." He laughed and looked to the boys.

"This girl is so handy. She could probably help Charlie without Sam, Paul and I." I blushed when the boys seemed openly impressed.

"You like doing that kind of stuff?" Mitch asked and I nodded.

"Yea…makes me feel useful. Like I'm not just a klutzy girl." I said and they laughed.

"I like doing that stuff too. It's a lot of fun to figure out how to make things." Mitch said, sitting on the stair beside me. Seth sat two steps below Nigel and grabbed a cob of corn to husk. I smiled to him.

"Well if you wanted to come and help out I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind." Mitch seemed apprehensive and I smiled.

"No, really. I learned a lot by following my dad around. If you want to come and help out that's no problem at all." He grinned and grabbed a cob of corn too.

"Thanks, Bella!" I smiled and turned back to Nigel as he spoke.

"So…Jacob tells me he's tried to call you…" I snorted.

"Yea. Like twenty times." I said dryly. I pulled my sweater sleeves down my arms and sighed.

"I understand that you're still angry…I mean it's not like he was the nicest guy to you the day you broke your hand." I nodded.

"I'm just dealing with a lot…and I don't think someone as unpredictable as Jake is good for me right now." He nodded, putting the last cob into the pot I had brought out.

"I see where you're coming from…I don't really know what's going on in your mind…but I know he missed you a lot. You're practically all he talks about Bella." I sighed again, looking to my hands. It made me sad that he wasn't happy…but he didn't seem to care when I wasn't. He didn't seem to care when I was standing in front of him…soaking wet…falling apart. I shook my head.

"He should have thought of that when I spent a month trying to get ahold of him…or when he lost it on me in his yard." I said and Nigel sighed.

"What did he do?" Mitch asked and I softened. I didn't want to taint his view of his brother's friends.

"Jake and I used to be close and I guess…it just fell apart. We got into an argument six weeks ago when I punched your brother." Mitch nodded. That seemed to be enough explanation for him.

"Just think about it Bella. He really does care and he feels horrible for the way things have gone down…I think he'd just like to apologize and make sure you're doing alright." I sighed as I heard the phone ring.

"You guys are welcome to come in if you'd like." I told them. They grabbed the pot of corn and the husks and followed me inside while I went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bells, how are you?" _I smiled at my dad's voice.

"Pretty good… Nigel, Seth Clearwater and Mitch Lahote are over. They were looking for you to talk about the ramp." He "ooh"-ed over the phone and said he'd talk to Nigel on the phone.

"Alright. Hey dad, I've got dinner prepping here to be ready in a few hours so don't eat before you come home, alright?" He chuckled.

"Can't rest can you? I assume your cast is off?" I laughed and told him it was.

"Alright Bells, don't overdo it. Wanna put Nigel on?" I said goodbye to him and called for Nigel. He took the phone and I went out side to find Mitch and Seth exploring the backyard.

"Man I'd get nervous with the woods all around the house…don't you Bella?" I shrugged.

"Not really… I used to go in there quite a bit." I told Mitch. Seth cleared his throat and spoke uncertainly.

"Isn't that where…where they found you?" I sighed. Mitch looked at me, worry in his grey eyes. Just like Paul's.

"It's alright guys. And yea. I suppose I lost track of where I was after taking a walk. Not a big deal." I lied for their benefit. They didn't look convinced.

"Wasn't that the day you and your boyfriend broke up?" I felt my breath hitch. I nodded slowly.

"Yea…" I saw Mitch look at me in understanding and I was confused. I wasn't sure what he thought…but I know he couldn't have known why it was so scarring for me. After a few moments I broke the tension.

"I used to go for walks in there a lot actually. Some really cool things in there. There's even a spot where this huge tree came down and the moss has created like a canopy cave. It's pretty beautiful actually." The guys looked to each other, a look on their faces.

"Cool! Let's go look!" Seth said and I grabbed his shoulder.

"No. No, no…we aren't going in there." He smiled.

"Ah don't worry, Bella! There hasn't been a bear attack in forever… I'm sure they've caught it. Let's go!" The two took off into the forest and I just stood there in my yard. I looked back to the house where I was sure Nigel was still talking to my dad, and back to where the boys had disappeared. I took a deep breath. I couldn't just let them go alone. A bear was the _least _of their worries and if it really was Victoria lurking around…I wouldn't let her catch them because of me. I followed at a fast pace to keep up with them and found them a ways into the woods, beginning to stray off the trail.

"Where is it Bella?" Mitch asked and I took another deep breath. I looked around and knew we had to go much further. It was a place I had found with Jacob one summer I had spent here. We used to use it as a fort…back when we didn't know what lurked in the woods.

"Ummm…we have to go further. Stay on the path though guys. It's not far but I don't want to get lost." Mitch gave me a sincere smile and I led the way about five minutes into the woods on the trail.

"Ok…this was the marker we would use… its about two minutes right of here, towards the water." I told them and we began to stray off the path into the thinned out brush. You could tell we used to trample through here all the time because it wasn't as thick as other parts of the forest. They guys were enjoying themselves, which eased my nerves a bit…not entirely…but a bit. Once we had walked about two minutes the woods started to thin out more and we entered a small clearing. There, where it always was, was the "fort". Covered in moss and wildflowers. I had almost forgotten just how beautiful it was.

"Whoa! That's wicked! You used to come here a lot?" Mitch asked as he and Seth explored the area. I nodded.

"Yea. My mom and dad split when I was three but I'd come and spend summers here. Jacob Black and I used to come in here a lot and play. We used it as a fort and would play out old Quileute legends. The guys chuckled.

"Like what?" Seth asked, humour clear in his voice. I forced my smile to remain on my face though it wanted desperately to fall. I knew now that the legends of the Cold Ones wasn't a myth…it was real. It was far too real.

"Oh you know. Typical silly stories. But we should really head back guys. Nigel doesn't know where we went." Seth waved me off.

"Nah it's alright, Bella! He doesn't get too concerned." They kept looking around and talking about how cool this place would have been to have when they were younger. It 's true. It was the perfect play area. I sat on a stump I remembered using as a play dinner table and sighed. I was starting to get very anxious. I told myself to just relax and give them a few minutes; there wasn't much here for a teenage boy so they would get tired of it quickly and want to head back. I kept taking deep breaths trying to relax when I caught it. That beautifully sweet scent…unmistakable. Vampire.

"Guys, we need to head back. Now." I told them quietly and they looked at me concerned.

"Bella…what's the matter?" Mitch asked and I grabbed his hand and Seth's and started pulling them from the clearing, back toward the barely there path when I started to feel dizzy. Very dizzy. It was close…so close. I stumbled a bit and the guys grabbed me. I noticed then how tall they were. Standing around 5'9…5'10 and couldn't be any older than 14 or 15. I shook my head, trying to get the scent out of my mind. It was assaulting my senses and I was finding it hard to concentrate.

"I don't… I don't feel very well. We need to get back to the house." I told them weakly. Mitch pulled on my arm.

"Bella maybe you should sit for a minute…you look pretty pale." I shook my head, pulling them back toward the path.

"No…no time we…we need to get out of here." I said and turned, coming face to face with her. Her beautifully pale, marble skin. Her wild red hair and blood red eyes. She stood about six inches taller than me and I knew we were corned. There was no escaping her…Victoria.

"Ahh…at last. Bella." She told me in a sickeningly sweet voice. I pushed the boys behind me and started moving backwards on instinct. I couldn't think with her so close.

"Stay. Behind me." I ordered them. They were dead silent and I knew they had to be confused. They did as they were told though.

"I didn't think it would be this easy…what with the guard you've had over the last few weeks. And here you are…stepping into my hands. And with two snacks.

"Bella…" Mitch spoke in a low voice and I pushed them back further.

"Stay. Back." I told them.

"I've been waiting for this day Isabella. Do you know…do you know how it feels?! To lose the person you love?!" I shrank back as her voice rose, danger assaulting the sweet voice she came by naturally. I didn't respond. I only pushed the boys further behind me, shielding them with my own body. It was time… she'd never stop. It was time for me to just give into what my fate would surely be. I was ready for this nightmare to be over. But I wasn't about to take innocent kids down with me.

"Look, Victoria. If you want me. Take me." The boys began to protest and I called for them to be silent.

"**But**. Let them go. They did nothing wrong…just l-let them go and you can have me." She smirked to me.

"I'm the one you want. Victoria. Not them." I told her. I knew I was getting through to her. Just then I heard a loud howl and a snarling, snapping, dark brown wolf appeared in the clearing. Victoria laughed.

"One? You think that's enough?" I didn't understand… but I didn't need to. Victoria would easily kill the animal. I was shocked it was still alive after the run in with Laurent. I heard multiple howls far off in the distance and Victoria wavered for a moment.

"Let them go Victoria and I won't fight back. You'll finally have your revenge just…please…let the boys go." She smirked, grabbing my arm and pulling me from the boys. The wolf snapped and howled again but I didn't care. I was dead either way.

"Boys. Go." I demanded and they just stood there, frozen and terrified.

"Stay where you are. I haven't made my choice yet Miss Bella. Have I?" I shivered under her cold touch.

"Come on Victoria. How long have you waited for this? To avenge James?" She growled at his name and I knew I had her.

"That's right Victoria. I'm the reason he's dead. Not them. **Me.** I'm the one with his mark." I told her, lifting my sleeve. She wrenched my freshly healed hand to her face and took a deep breath, inhaling James' scent. That was when she backhanded me across the face. It hurt. A lot. But I've had worse. I hit my head off the ground hard…not that it much mattered at this point. She was only focused on me now. Boys forgotten. But they just stood there, the wolf growing more wild and howling continuously.

"**Boys go!**" I screamed as she lunged at me. I shielded my face so I couldn't see her coming…yet she never came. I heard more snarling and snapping, opening my eyes. There in front of me were the same seven wolves from before in the meadow. Victoria was crazed, blood oozing from my cheek and forehead. The wolves were cornering her in the clearing but I knew they didn't have the other side…she could just run off to the water. I stood slowly and rushed to the boys, pushing them in a caring way.

"_**Run!"**_ I yelled to them but they grabbed my arm and kept me close to them. I turned to watch where their eyes never left and saw genuine fear on Victoria's face. She looked to me and screamed.

"This isn't over Bella! I'll find you and when I do I will make you beg for death!" With that, she turned and ran towards to water, like I knew she'd do. Six of the wolves took off after her…leaving the three of us alone in the clearing with that one dark brown wolf. I tried to stand in front of the boys as it paced around, disappearing behind a few bushes but I was so weak…I could smell nothing but blood and Victoria…and I could feel nothing but anxious fear. The worst was not knowing when it was coming. Would she be back in a few minutes? In a few hours? A few weeks? When would she get me? Or would the wolf be the one to kill me…us. I fought hard to stay up on two feet as I heard the wolf growl again before I couldn't see or hear it anymore.

"B-boys…we…we n-need to get out of here…please…please move." I begged but they still didn't budge. Just then, Nigel came out from behind the bushes where the wolf had been. He was buttoning a pair of shorts that he hadn't been wearing earlier and had no shirt on.

"Fuck. Are you guys ok?! My God… Bella you're really fucking bleeding." I was so confused. I could just look at him. Wasn't he the least bit worried about the wolves?! The vampire?! I heard a howl in the distance and jumped. Was it hurt? Did she get it? Was she coming back? I started to shake and it was all I had to keep standing. Just then a few more of the guys from the Res came into the clearing, all knotting or buttoning pants or shorts. All cursing. I saw Jared…Embry…Quil, Paul. Sam and Jacob followed them moments later. Seven. Seven guys.

"You should have let me fucking have at her. I fucking _had her!_" Nigel hollered and I jumped, still shaking. I was frozen there…I couldn't process anything,

"Fuck. Bella we need to get you cleaned up." Jacob said as he came over and touched my head. My eyes darted around to them all and I felt Mitch and Seth grab my arms. It was then that I realized I was sinking to the ground.

"Easy Bella…hey, come on we'll help you." Mitch said. I heard them… but it was like I didn't. I wanted to cry…but I couldn't. Nothing would come. It was like I was paralyzed in fear…confusion.

"Here, Bella, come here." Jacob said and he tried to lift me up but Paul snapped at him.

"Fuck off." He muttered and picked me up newlywed style, carrying me back towards the trail. I gave in and let him, still unable to speak. I felt like I was starting to drift out a bit…I looked up and saw his strong jaw. He looked down at me and his eyes softened.

"Hey…hey now stay awake Bella. We're almost there. Just breathe…breathe Bella. You-" But that was all I heard before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up laying on my couch in my house. I could feel itchy, crusted blood on my face and jumped. Had my dad seen me like this? Where was everyone? Where was Victoria? I jumped up in a hurry from the couch, only to be stopped by Sam and told to sit down.

I did so because my legs failed me and I saw all seven guys, plus Mitch and Seth sitting in my living room. Everyone looked fearful…guilty…nervous. I lifted my hand to my face and winced.

"We were going to wash the blood off but we didn't know about bruising or how bad it was…" Nigel said. I looked at him and was at a loss for words. I had no idea what to say. Did they all know about the vampire? The wolves? It was then that I thought…seven wolves…seven guys. I mean…that was crazy wasn't it? I thought back to everything I'd ever been told when I was growing up…landing on the conversation I had with Jacob down at First Beach when I had moved here. The story he told me about the Cold Ones.

"_Did you know that Quileute's are supposedly descendents of wolves?"_

I felt my eyes go wide and I looked around the room. It was dead silent for a few moments until I found my voice. It couldn't be…but…it was just as likely as everything else. But if that was true then…then they already knew about vampires…and the Cullen's.

_"Oh, too afraid to talk? I'm sure it would be different if I was one of those filthy __bloodsuckers__ you __love__."_ Jacob's words from six weeks ago slapped me in the face. They had known…all along. They knew. I looked around at each of them and realized why they looked nervous. I had found them out. I knew what they were. When did I get the chance to be normal? When would the supernatural world stop throwing me these curve balls? I managed to speak, choking out in a hoarse voice.

"Werewolves."

* * *

**There you go guys! I suppose there's no hiding from the truth now! There will have to be a few confessions after this one!**


	9. For That Reason

_****_**See what happens when you guys review? I listen! I was so happy with the reviews today that you guys get another chapter! Keep it up!**

* * *

_**I don't know you but I know what you did to her**_

_**She told me and I happen to believe her too**_

_**They will be 3 steps behind**_

_**You will not know what's got you**_

_**Oh so you're sorry now**_

_**All is not well, it's not ended**_

"_We Build Then We Break" – The Fray_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: For That Reason**

* * *

**Paul POV**

"Hey Charlie…yea I'm at your house. A few of us stopped by to locate Nigel and we talked Bella into a BBQ down on the Res tonight…yea absolutely. So maybe let Billy know and we will all meet at my place later on?...Sounds good. See you then." Sam told Charlie on the phone. We all knew we were in for a big talk and Charlie coming home in the middle of it wouldn't be a good thing. The turn this day had taken still shook me. I sat on a chair, Mitch sitting at my feet and I leaned down, my arms resting on his shoulders. He was pretty shaken up about the whole thing and so I was. Not only did I almost lose my imprint today but I almost lost my brother. Both my wolf and man were terrified.

Bella still sat on the couch, Sam sat back down beside her on her right, Nigel on her left. He had been _freaking_ out when we heard him howl as the signal to phase in.

* * *

"_Vampire. Fuck. Vampire! It's got Bella. Guys it's got Bella, Seth and Mitch! Fuck! Hurry Up!" He thought when we all phased in. Hearing this I howled back and pushed myself harder. Not only was Bella in danger…so was my baby brother._

"_Nigel do not do anything until we get there. You can't handle her on your own." Sam ordered. A few of us started to protest…myself, Jake and Nigel…but Sam didn't waver._

* * *

The run there seemed like an eternity. The whole time we could see and hear everything that was happening through Nigel's eyes and it only drove us harder. When Bella offered herself in exchange for Mitch and Seth's safety…it had ripped me wide open. I honestly don't know if my wolf could survive anything happening to Bella. I didn't want her…I didn't want commitment and the imprint…but my wolf fell apart at those words. I had howled out in pain and my brothers whimpered at the raw emotion ripping through me. I was showing too much for the man's liking…but my wolf didn't care. My wolf _ached_. At those words…it was like my wolf had no purpose other than to save her. And without her…he really had no purpose at all.

The man in me though…he was torn. I wanted so badly for Mitch to walk away and for the leech to take the offer Bella provided…but the man in me was also beyond impressed. Tiny, breakable Bella…put her life on the line for two kids she didn't even know. She literally shielded my brother and Seth from death with her own body…and she never wavered. She became empowered and strong. More than willing to be their defender even though there was nothing she could have physically done to protect them. So she got under the leech's skin. She talked her into an anger so intense that the leech could hardly concentrate, Mitch and Seth forgotten as she hit Bella, causing her to fall to a heap. My wolf had howled at this too…it hurt so much…I could practically feel her pain.

I had been the first to attack, jumping right over Bella, the leech inches from her neck. It made my skin crawl knowing that my imprint had been inches from death.

Looking at her now, lost and confused sitting on the couch, covered in her own blood I couldn't help but admire her. She saved my brother's life. The man in me…he had one thing. Just one. That was a brother. And as much as my wolf couldn't go on without Bella…Paul couldn't go on without Mitch. I pulled him closer and he breathed in deep. He was worried for her, I could tell. He hadn't wanted to leave her side in the clearing but understood when I picked her up. There was no way in fuck my wolf was letting anyone be close to her but me. Not until he knew she was safe.

She had declared what we are about five minutes ago and we were all still sitting in silence, none of us quite sure what to say. There was no denying it of course…she had seen it. And there was no denying the existence of vampires for her…everything was just kind of on the table, waiting to be admitted.

"If someone doesn't speak, you can all leave." She whispered hoarsely. I sighed and looked to Sam. He was the one who should explain…he could handle it.

"Yes. We are werewolves, Bella." He said gently and she nodded slowly, looking at the wall. It would seem she was looking straight at me seeing as I sat almost directly in front of her…but her eyes weren't focused on me.

"How." She said quietly and Sam sighed.

"Well, I assume you know a few legends of our tribe?" She nodded hesitantly. He continued.

"Well it's like that. When a vampire comes to town…we catch the fever. It's like our genetics know we are needed at that time to defend the tribe and we make the phase." She sat there for a moment.

"Fever." She said and Sam nodded. She then looked to Jacob who was sitting in a chair to her left.

"Mono." She stated flatly and he hung his head. She nodded and took in a deep breath.

"So you all know…everything." She stated more than asked. Sam sighed again and nodded.

"Yes…we do." She nodded again still out of it.

"I understand it's a lot to take in Bella…if you need time-" But she shook her head.

"It's not you guys. Ok. So you're werewolves. Fine. I'm good with weird." She said in a rush and I looked to Sam. He gave me a worried look and I looked back to Bella to see her wincing as she touched her face.

"I'm a little more concerned with dying at the moment." She said painfully nonchalantly. It killed my wolf that she was so blasé about the whole thing.

"We won't let anything happen to you Bella. We are protectors…we won't let her get to you." She looked right at me in that moment.

"You've been outside my house." I stuttered for a few seconds before Sam spoke again.

"Yes. We have been taking turns guarding you. We caught a scent in the woods close to here a few weeks ago and since then we've been on guard." She looked to me again.

"Five weeks ago in the woods." She stated and I sighed, nodding. She seemed to spark to life a bit.

"So…you knew I saw a vampire?" She asked me and I nodded. She looked to the ceiling and sighed.

"Thank God. I thought you would think I was _insane_." I wanted to chuckle at her response but I was still too shaken. I almost lost the two people my halves needed most.

"No…I knew. I was amazed you could tell though." She sighed and shrugged.

"Spent a year dating one. Been in a house with seven of them. You get to know the signs." She said dryly and I felt myself get nervous that she had been so close with them.

"Is…is that why you said we needed to go Bella?" Mitch asked her and I looked to her curiously. She sighed and nodded.

"I could smell it, Mitch. She was close and I knew we didn't have much time." Jacob huffed.

"Bells what were you even doing in the forest?!" She ignored him though and after a few seconds Seth spoke in a nervous voice.

"It…it was our fault." Bella looked to him and shook her head.

"Don't say that Seth…really. It's not." But Mitch spoke up too.

"No. It was. We pushed you to go in and explore and we ran off even after you said no. I'm so sorry Bella…I didn't realize…" I could hear the lump in his throat and Bella leaned forward, looking right at Mitch.

"Hey. Don't. Sweetie it is _not_ you're fault. Neither of you could have known just how dangerous it was and I don't blame either of you for a second. Understand?" He took a shaky breath and went to object but Bella cut him off.

"No. You're young and innocent. Do not blame the cruelties of this world on yourself. She would have found me eventually. It was my choice to come after you and it was my choice to hand myself over. You boys did nothing wrong. _Nothing._" She told them sincerely and Mitch nodded, getting up to hug Bella. Seth followed and I couldn't help the lump in my own throat. She was amazing with him.

"Bella…why did you give in?" Nigel asked, pain evident in his voice. She shook her head.

"What else was I going to do? She's clearly out for blood and I wasn't about to let someone else get hurt because of me." I had to admire that.

"Why does she want you though, Bella?" Sam asked. We were all wondering the same thing. She sighed and stood up, looking in the mirror. She shook her head at her appearance and I got up and went to the kitchen. I wet a cloth with warm water and brought it to her so she could get the blood off her face.

"Thanks." She mumbled and started scrubbing softly, wincing as she worked. We all sat there watching as she got all the blood off, leaving a large purple and black bruise on her cheek under her eye, and a lighter, smaller bruise on her forehead. She sighed, sitting back down and we waited for her to speak.

"When I was with…Edward…his family decided to play a bit of baseball. I know…weird right?" She said as Nigel made a face. She continued. "Anyway…they need a storm to play because of the thunder and how loudly the bat cracks the ball… so they invited me out and we went to this clearing outside of town and they played for a while…and three nomadic vampires found us playing."

"Wait…when was this?" I asked suddenly. She shrugged.

"Late March? Early April?" I nodded.

"Late March. They were the reason Nigel and I changed." She looked sympathetically at us both and sighed, continuing her story.

"Well it was James, Laurent and Victoria. Once they realized I was human they were a bit aggressive and the Cullen's sent them away." She said. Nigel interrupted.

"Laurent…dreadlocks?" She nodded.

"He was pretty easy to take down." Jared said with a smirk and I felt a bit better knowing we had killed one of the vamps to cause our lives to change forever. She looked stunned.

"You…you killed Laurent?" Jared nodded.

"Yea! It's what we do, Bella." He said with another smirk and she shook her head, stunned.

"Continue, Bella." Sam said gently and Bella nodded.

"Well… Edward could…see some vampires have gifts and he could read minds and-"

"Wait." Embry said. "You're ex-boyfriend could read your _mind?!_" She scoffed.

"Not mine. Everyone else's, but not mine." I looked to her curiously.

"Why not?" I asked and she shrugged, looking down.

"Carlisle speculated that I have a mental shield…apparently I'd make a pretty cool vampire." She mumbled as if she didn't want to talk about it. I agreed. Though I was glad that the leech couldn't get in her head.

"Anyways, he said James was a tracker…a gift that makes you like…some sort of expert hunter. The hunt was his obsession and he became obsessed with me. The Cullen's…they had to get me out of the area fast…so I…I had to make it believable. We knew James would be listening so I got into a fight with my dad and told him I was leaving…" She sighed and fiddled with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I…I left and James was following us so…the Cullen's split up. A few of them planted a fake scent trail to lead the tracker away while two of them took me south to Phoenix."

"Phoenix… Isn't that where you had an accident in your hotel room?" Jacob asked and Bella looked to him and sighed.

"I know I'm clumsy…but I'm not _that_ bad." She said with a hint of humour. "That's the story…yes. But that's not what happened. We were hiding in Phoenix and somehow James figured out that he had been tricked and went through my school records here in Forks…he figured out where I lived in Phoenix and called me from the house phone there. He…he told me he had my mom." She said shakily and a few guys gasped.

"You're kidding." Jake said and Bella shook her head.

"No…told me that if I wanted her to live…I had to get away from the Cullen's and meet him at my old ballet studio."

"What did you do?" Jacob asked and Bella snorted.

"What do you think I did? I got away and went to fucking save my mom." She said passionately. Once again…I couldn't help but admire her. She was so fierce when she needed to be…so selfless.

"But…when I got there…I realized that he had a recording of my mom from a video he found. He had tricked me." She was looking at her sleeves again and I felt my wolf getting angry. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what happened next.

"Bella…" Jacob said and Bella snapped her head to him.

"What would you have done if someone had Billy, hm? I did what I had to do, Jacob. I thought he had my mom. I wasn't going to let her die because of me." Sam held up his hand before Jacob could speak and spoke in a soothing tone.

"Let's let Bella speak, guys." She took a deep breath.

"Well…I didn't know what to do…I tried fighting back…but it was useless. He threw me around a bit…broke my leg. Put me through a few mirrors. By the time the Cullen's got there and found me I was bleeding all over the place…" She spoke as if it was yesterday. She was no longer focused on the now…her eyes had glazed over and it was like she was reliving it. She touched the back of her head.

"My head…it hit a pillar." She said quietly and touched her thigh. "My leg…a piece of glass impaled into it…" I looked to Sam. I knew that Phoenix story wasn't right. He shook his head and looked back to Bella.

"And then…he…he looked at Edward. And he…he bit me." In that moment I saw red. I was out of my chair and pacing…Jacob was hollering. Sam was trying to calm people down…all the guy guys were livid.

"He fucking _bit you?! _How are you still human?!" Nigel asked and Bella took a long and shaky breath. I looked to her, unsure of where this was going. She had to be human…I could hear her heartbeat…the blood pumping in her veins…she had to be…

"Edward…he…he sucked the venom out." She told us and I looked to Sam who looked just as shocked.

"He did what?" Jake asked and she nodded.

"He sucked the venom out of my blood until it was clean." She lifted the sleeve of her right arm and exposed a large, crescent shaped scar. It was pale white and looked like it didn't belong. I went to her immediately and ran my hand over it.

"It's cold…like they would be." I nodded and sat in Sam's vacated seat beside her, holding her arm in front of me examining the scar. My wolf was in panic mode. She had been bitten…she had almost ceased to exist…I almost never…

"Then the Cullen's ripped him apart and burned the pieces. James…he was Victoria's mate. So now she wants to kill me to get back at the Cullen's. I nodded. It made sense.

"This was under your cast." I said and she nodded. That had been why I never saw it. I looked to Mitch as he spoke.

"What did…I mean…what did it feel like?" We all looked to him a bit confused.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" She asked kindly and I felt my heart swell at the endearment she showed my brother.

'_Hey now. Leave that bullshit for the wolf.'_ The man thought harshly. I couldn't help it though. It was like two worlds melding into one with her and Mitch in the same room.

"I mean the…the…when he bit you." Bella looked a bit shocked and I held my hand up, leaving the other on her scar.

"Mitch. No." I told him flatly and Bella looked to me.

"No…it's alright. I don't mind. You mean the venom?" She asked turning back to him. He nodded uneasily. Everyone looked to her as she thought, silent for a few moments.

"Let me put it this way…I mangled my hand on your brother's face. That hurt…more than I can describe." Nigel cringed at the thought, and I knew he was remembering sitting with her in the hospital. She continued.

"I would rather punch him fifty times over again and manage the same injuries or worse…than go through another minute of the venom." She told us seriously. I wrapped my palm gently around the scar…protectively. I thought it would repulse me…the feel of the vampire skin but…it was Bella. My wolf just wanted to protect.

"Really?" Sam asked shocked and Bella nodded.

"The venom is like…it's like…burning. But it's not burning like you'd imagine it's…it's like lying in fire. It's in your veins…in your blood…in your heart. You can't do anything but scream. And you can't escape it. You just burn constantly. There is nothing but fire…and you…you beg for death." She confessed and I couldn't help but pull her into my side. I cringed at the thought.

"No more." I told the room. It was an order. And it stuck. Everyone was silent. It made my insides shake violently. To think they had their hands on her…they bit her and harmed her…I'd fucking find this bitch. And when I did I'd kill her. No one else got first crack…I did. I couldn't handle it…those words coming from her…it hurt me. I've never felt pain like this…not until today. Nothing compared to hearing her say she was surrendering her own life though. I bit back a growl at the thought. I won't stop until I'm sinking my teeth into that bitch…she won't even know what hit her until I force her to look into my eyes as I light her on fire.

I held Bella close until I felt calm enough to release her. I didn't leave her side though…I stayed close just incase.

"So…why did the Cullen's really leave?" Sam asked hesitantly after a few moments and I heard Bella's breath hitch.

"You don't have to answer that." I jumped in, glare set in place at Sam. My wolf clawed at my skin. _'How dare he ask my imprint painful questions!'_

"I uh…it's ok." She said hesitantly and I saw Sam shrink a bit beneath my stare. He knew how it felt to be protective of an imprint and I was glad he respected it.

"They…they threw me a birthday party in September. I was…I was opening my gifts." She said, tracing her scar on her arm like it held all the answers.

"I was so clumsy…I uh…I gave myself a paper cut." I felt my stomach lurch.

"What did they do." I said deathly quiet. Bella put her hand on my leg instantly and I calmed a bit, but not much.

"Shh…relax." She told me softly and I ignored the smirks from the guys. They had never seen this side of me.

"Jasper…he uh… he's newer to their diet and still struggles a bit. He lunged at me…but Edward…he pushed me out of the way. I…" She took off the sweater she had on, leaving her in a green tshirt. She lifted the sleeve exposing a scar about four inches long on the inside of her right arm.

"I went through a glass table." She told us and I put my hand onto hers, which had never left my leg. I needed her to keep my wolf grounded.

"Anyway…my blood practically cleared the room…everyone but Carlisle. He stitched me up and Edward drove me home." I watched her as pain filled her eyes. I glared again at Sam who looked guilty. I knew he hadn't wanted to hurt her…but my wolf didn't care at that point.

"I knew…something was off. But he insisted it was ok…and then…they disappeared for three days. And when I came home from school he was here. He…he asked me to go for a walk and…and he…" She had started to cry and I pulled her into my side, her tears falling onto my chest.

"Shhh…it's ok, Bella. It's ok." She continued to cry and we all remained silent. Jacob's eyes had tears in them remembering that day. He had been so afraid for her…he loved her so much. I sighed as she clung to me, trying to compose herself.

"H-he…he told me that…that they were leaving. That…that I w-wasn't good for him. That he…that I didn't belong in _his world_ and that he was sorry h-he let it…let it go on f-for so long." She cried and exposed her traumatic experience to us. Looking around the room I knew everyone felt the same. We were angry. How dare he lure this girl into their world and then say that to her.

"A-after everything… everything I've been through…after I…after I trusted h-him. He…he just l-left me there." She stood up fast and paced the room.

"I…I risked my life to be with a _vampire_. A vampire that c-called me his…his own personal brand of _heroine _because my b-blood sang to him. I put myself in a house with seven vampires…broke my dad's heart, ran across the country, got caught up in some sick, twisted game with a nomadic vampire…was thrown through glass…into pillars…had my leg broken…I was **bitten**. I was put in the hospital, forced to continue lying to my parents, gave up on a normal life, spent my birthday party a bloody mess…and he fucking left me out there. Alone. And left me with no one to turn to." She ranted and we all let her. She desperately needed to get this out of her system. She could finally talk. It hit me that she had never uttered these words before…they were for us. The pack. She looked in the mirror again and shook her head, another tear falling down her cheek.

"And now I'm being hunted…because of them. Because Victoria wants revenge on _them_…" She turned to face us.

"I'm just…I'm beyond tired. You know? I didn't ask for this…I didn't ask for any of it." I motioned for her to come back and sit beside me and she did, leaning into me on her own accord this time.

"Bella I'm very sorry you went through all that alone. Had I known how bad it was…I would have extended a hand to you before it came to this." Sam said honestly. I know it hurt him deeply to know that a person so close to the Res…so close to protection…had been so hurt by vampires.

"It's not your fault…I just…it's hard to escape it. They get all up in your senses and you don't even realize you're being dazzled until…until it's gone." I looked to Sam and he shared the same curious expression.

"What is dazzled?" Sam asked and Bella sighed.

"Vampires… to humans they're so alluring. Their appearance…voice… scent. It's all very pleasant. And they can do this thing where…it's like brainwash really. They look into your eyes and just use their abilities to make you agree with them." I looked to Sam horrified. Had they done that to her?

"What do you mean make you agree, Bella?" She shrugged from her position at my side. I had my arm over her shoulders and she was finally relaxing. _'It's the imprint. Yes. Protect her. Touch her. Need her.'_ My wolf chanted and I willed it away.

"Well…for example…a vampire could probably convince a victim to literally just turn their head and become dinner. Just with their ability to dazzle." I pulled her closer. All my anger at her for being so willing to be with him…with them. It was fading. Fast. Had they fucked with her mind?

"I mean…I know they didn't do it in the beginning…I was just understanding… but it's a bit euphoric to be surrounded by them. Their voices…their scent. It was like being doped up all the time…I know Edward would use it to win arguments though. He always thought he knew what was best. He coddled me a lot…he even took the battery out of my truck one time to keep me from coming to see Jake." She said, glancing at him. She sighed at his horrified expression.

"I suppose he knew about the wolf gene thing. Said he didn't like me being down at the Res where he couldn't keep an eye on me." Jacob just hung his head. We all know he had felt a bit abandoned when Bella was dating the leech…and he just realized it wasn't her doing.

I couldn't help but grow a bit soft for the girl…and it wasn't because of the imprint. It was because the man in me could recognize struggle and perseverance when it was placed in front of him. Bella is more than I expected. She's a survivor. She was in a bad relationship with a controlling vampire…she looked death in the eye numerous times and always vowed to protect others…she had been through a lot. Looking at her still bruising face and over to Mitch who remained unharmed…I held Bella close. She wasn't the brat I thought she was. She was a strong girl that needed a hug.

* * *

A few of us, Mitch, Seth, myself, Bella and Sam drove to Sam's house in his truck and the rest of the guys just ran.

"So…when my dad asks…I fell coming up the porch." She said, indicating her face. She had showered the rest of the blood and stress off of her and we had left the Swan house not long after she had shared her stories. She had been ridiculously accepting of us…didn't need further explanation than the basics. Sam chuckled.

"Don't you find it a little deflating that people so easily believe this clumsy crap?" She laughed a bit too from the front seat. The boys and I were in the back.

"Well…a little. But it comes in handy when you're Bella Swan." She said sarcastically and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So…landed on a rock, huh?" I asked her. She knew what I meant. She turned in her seat with a grin.

"Well I couldn't really tell him I punched a dick head werewolf in the face…could I?" Sam and the boys laughed at that. I just raised my eyebrow.

"Hah. You didn't know I was a wolf then." She shrugged.

"Yea but no normal person has a face like a fucking tank." She said, turning back around in her seat. Mitch laughed and leaned forward to see her.

"Now that you know he's a wolf, would you do it all again?!" She laughed a bit and turned in her seat to see me. She smirked and nodded.

"Oh yea. Without a doubt." I felt my skin bubble a bit nervously…but pleasantly. My wolf liked it. That was the moment I imprinted…and she just said she'd do it all again if she had the chance. _'Get ahold of yourself Lahote!'_ The man screamed. But looking at the playful light in her eyes she seemed…lighter. She seemed like she had gotten a lot off her chest and she just looked better…even with the bruising. My wolf knew. He could feel it in her soul. She turned back around and Sam gave me a smirk in his rearview mirror. He knew what her words had done…he could probably hear my heartbeat racing. We were mainly quiet the rest of the way there, except for the occasional discussion between Mitch and Bella. He liked her, I could tell. He gave me a smirk when she got out and I ruffled his hair.

"Shut up, peanut." I told him. He just laughed.

"Hey guys, took you long enough! You…holy fuck Bella! What happened?!" Charlie yelled at the sight of Bella. Billy was just coming back over from speaking privately with Jacob…no doubt Jacob filled him in. He looked horrified and looking at Bella didn't help that at all.

"It's alright dad, it looks worse than it is. I checked the mail and when I was coming back in I tripped on the stairs. Hit my head off that cement planter we have on the porch." I had to hand it to her. Girl lied like it was her fucking day job. Charlie examined her carefully, still very concerned.

"Did you go to the hospital?!" She shook her head.

"No, the guys were there and they gave me a hand. Really dad…I'm fine. I promise." He let the issue drop but I knew he wasn't happy about it. Billy looked to her with sad eyes, knowing the truth. A vampire had gotten ahold of her. I went over to him.

"All that…to protect Seth and Mitch." I told him. Harry and Sue were sitting with Billy at the fire while Charlie and Bella spoke to Nigel, Nigel assuring Charlie that Bella didn't have a concussion. I guess he wasn't quite done with it yet.

"She what?" Harry asked and I nodded.

"She literally put her body between the vampire and the boys…and offered herself in exchange for their lives." Sue gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Harry had tears in his eyes. Billy just shook his head.

"She never ceases to amaze me." He mumbled. Seth came over and Sue hugged him to her immediately.

"Bella protected you?" She asked quietly and he nodded.

"Mom…she was incredible. She didn't even hesitate. Now that I think about it she's so small it probably looked funny…her shielding us…but she did. She kind of reminded me of the third wife." Seth said and I couldn't help but agree. Brave and selfless…_'And she's mine.'_ My wolf roared proudly. I sighed, listening to her tell Charlie about how Mitch was going to come help with the ramp because he wanted to learn some handyman skills. I couldn't help but smile. She didn't even know what she did for that kid today. She gave him protection yes but…she gave him something our mother never did. Love and compassion…she babied him. She made him feel wanted and cared for in the face of danger…she sacrificed herself for him. She invited him to come and learn a skill from her dad…she gave him that sparkle in his eye. I could see it as he grinned at me, knowing I had heard the news and I smiled back.

She gave him a place to feel at home. She gave him hope. And for that reason…and that reason only… I adored her.

* * *

**There you have it ladies and gents! Progress. Major progress! Hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	10. The Sweater

_**It's the time that you totally screwed up**_

_**Still you're trying to get it out your brain**_

_**It's the fight you had when you didn't make up**_

_**It's the past that you're dying to change**_

_**It's all the money that you're saving**_

_**While the good life passes by**_

_**It's all the dreams that never came true**_

'_**Cause you're too damn scared to try.**_

_**Hit the lights**_

_**Let the music move you**_

_**Lose yourself tonight**_

_**Come alive**_

_**Let the moment take you**_

_**Lose control tonight**_

"_Hit The Lights" – Selena Gomez_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Sweater**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So you just…" I laughed as Mitch poured flour from the bag into the bowl sitting on the counter...managing to get it all over the floor. I stood laughing beside him, flour all over his front. He has been coming by almost every day to "hang out" but I had a feeling there was more to it. Usually a pack member dropped him off and Paul would pick him up later that night.

Paul and I…well I still wasn't necessarily fond of him. And it was clear he felt the same. We had a mutual respect for each other though and that helped a lot. Right now though I was standing in my kitchen on Tuesday July 9th …three days since our run in with Victoria, showing Mitch how to bake banana chocolate chip muffins. He gave me a cheeky grin and I handed him a measuring cup and a spoon.

"You spoon it from the bag into the cup. It's much easier." I told him laughing and he "ooh-ed". I took the liberty of pouring the flour that made it into the bowl back into the bag, mentally patting myself on the back for using a new bowl just for flour so it wasn't mixed with other ingredients. As Mitch measured out four cups of flour I heard a knock on the door. I looked to the clock, 4pm. Way too early for Paul to be picking Mitch up. Opening the door I revealed Jake, Nigel and Paul. Nigel and Jake laughed immediately seeing my flour covered front and I just stuck my tongue out, leading into the kitchen.

"Holy man…what are you guys doing!?" I watched as Mitch blushed a bit, adding the third cup of flour into the bowl.

"Damn it! Was that three or four…" He asked desperately looking into the bowl, begging it for the answer. I laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, that's three." He sighed in relief and measured out the fourth cup.

"Well…I'm teaching Mitch to bake banana chocolate chip muffins." I told Nigel in response to his question and Mitch laughed.

"Yea but we decided to wear the ingredients instead." I laughed along with the guys as Jake and Paul sat at the table.

"So you're becoming a housewife." Paul asked, mocking his brother.

"Hey I'll take it!" Mitch laughed.

* * *

**Paul POV**

Mitch gave me a wink that Bella obviously missed and I shook my head. He's been telling me how great Bella is every night I pick him up from here, and now he's trying to get under my skin…in a way I'd only ever let Mitch get away with. Bella laughed and carefully rubbed her cheek, which was even darker today than yesterday. The bruising would start to fade soon but it's pretty black. No wonder…she basically slapped her face off of marble.

"Alright. Never let anyone interrupt you while you count because it's a total pain to recount. Ok?" Mitch nodded and Bella showed him how to mix together all the dry ingredients and then add the wet ingredients.

"Ok now we need the big muffin trays we bought today." He nodded and went to grab them from the dish rack and I laughed.

"You take him shopping too?" She smiled and shrugged.

"We needed a few things." She said and he turned to me.

"Yea don't be jealous." He told me and I just laughed. They began filling the huge trays as Nigel grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"So what are you guys doing here so early?" Bella asked and I looked to Jake. He just looked thrilled to be here. Nigel shrugged.

"Well we were patrolling but we really have nothing much to do right now. We could hear all the fun in here so we decided to drop by." She nodded.

"Ahhh so that's why you're all half clothed in my kitchen." She said dryly and I chuckled.

"It's also warm outside. Could be that!" I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"They're gross aren't they?" Mitch added and Bella laughed nodding.

"Just pitiful." She commented and we all laughed.

"Ok. So we put these in for 25-30 minutes but it's a good idea to check them at the 24/25 minute mark just incase your oven cooks them fast or slow. You can always add more time, you can't fix them if they're burnt." He nodded and sighed, brushing off his shirt.

"Man I should have brought a change." He said and Bella laughed, nodding.

"I'm sure we could find you something." She told him as she sat on the floor. I laughed and shook my head.

"You know, one of us could move if you'd like." I told her and Jacob jumped up immediately offering her seat. She looked at us and smiled kindly, shaking her head.

"No that's alright. I like sitting on the floor actually." I shrugged and let it go, the imprint telling me she really had no problem with it. I hated the connection I had with her…but as I watched Mitch sit beside her fiddling with her radio I seemed to not care what connection we had. For once…my man and my wolf seemed to be in balance. Mitch was happy and safe…my imprint was healing and socializing. I could keep an eye on both of them…it was like my two halves were finally in harmony and I couldn't help but sigh. She looked to me concerned and I just smiled. She could tell through the imprint that something needed her attention…and her eyes naturally found me. I didn't want her to depend on me though…that I was certain. No woman should ever think it's a good idea to depend on a Lahote. They'd get burned.

I mean…I make sure she's tended to and safe whether I'm the immediate cause or it's another pack member guarding her home but I force it to end there. I still go out and see other girls…I still have my fun. I don't let my mind get all caught up in what people think the imprint represents because I don't believe in it. As long as she is safe and my wolf is at peace, I live the bachelor lifestyle happily. Last night I was a bit late picking Mitch up from Bella's because I had been stopped by…Sharon? Suzy…Sandy? Someone like that. But…when Bella answered the door my wolf ached. He…he felt guilty. Looking into her deep brown eyes he knew what my man was doing wasn't necessarily right but I never asked for this choice to be made for me. And neither did Bella. I have the right to fuck who I please.

Of course…Sam spoke to me about my "womanizing" as he put it. He was surprised that the guilt wasn't crippling until he realized that Bella and I don't really have a strong connection. She's never asked me to be her anything. Not a lover, a boyfriend…not even a friend. We are acquaintances really…and that's where the imprint obligations ended. I'm not committed to her in any way shape or form…other than to protect her from harm. Now that her and Mitch have hit it off so well it's a lot easier on me to keep them both from harms way so I don't mind that part. I just don't appreciate the looks my pack brothers give me when I live like the single guy I am. Sam speculates though that it will get a lot harder once Bella establishes a connection. Friendship or whatever. I don't really see us being chummy though so I'm not too concerned. Bella jumped in shock as Mitch turned the radio on and music filled the kitchen.

"Mitch no! Turn that off." Jake instructed and he looked at us confused.

"Bella doesn't like music, Mitch." Nigel told him gently and Bella shook her head.

"Let him be guys. Mitch if you want the radio on, I'm ok with that." Jacob looked to her shocked. Apparently I was out of the loop. Was it that big of a deal? Mitch looked to Bella uncertain and she smiled to him and nodded.

"It's alright Mitch, really." He nodded and stood, helping Bella up as well and they got to cleaning up the mess they had made.

"Those muffins smell pretty good guys." Nigel said, breaking the tension. I could tell Bella was relieved to be off the topic of music and her distaste for it.

"Well we may or may not have baked them for the pack." Bella said coyly and we all tensed.

"Don't…don't joke about that woman." I told her and she laughed.

"You guys act like food is the be all end all." She said and I stood up, watching her seriously.

"Isabella Swan. Are those muffins for us." I demanded sternly and she laughed even more.

"Depends on how nice you are to me." She said, sweeping up flour. Nigel went over to her, grabbed the broom from her and handed it to Jacob while I picked her up and put her in the chair I had just vacated. We began cleaning up the kitchen for her and she just laughed.

"Wellllll alright. They're for you." I grinned to Nigel and Jacob did a dance.

"Can't lie Bella. I've missed your cooking." He said and she laughed without humour.

"Yea I bet you do." She told him and even though it sounded pleasant, I could tell there was annoyance behind it. I laughed at Jake's face and Bella sighed.

"Relax Jacob. You're growing on me again. But you're still on the list." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Ahhh the list." He said.

"What's the list?" Mitch asked and Jake shrugged.

"A list of people walking on thin ice with her patience." I laughed as I wiped the counter down.

"And top of that list?" I asked. Nigel laughed.

"Paul Lahote maybe?" Nigel said and she laughed this time shaking her head.

"Nah…he's third." I chuckled.

"Only third? Who's above me?" She sighed and put her feet on the chair beside her.

"Well second is anyone that listens to talk radio." I had to laugh at that.

"And first is Edward Cullen." She told us and I stopped laughing. I knew she didn't need to be coddled but I was just as surprised as the guys to hear her say his full name.

"Can you really hold a grudge on a vampire?" Mitch asked and Bella laughed at that.

"Well…you can try." She said as he sat across from her.

"Hey Bella, where is your little fan you keep around here?" Jacob asked and internally I hated that he knew her house like the back of his hand. It was innocent on her part…not as much his. Not that I cared…my wolf did though.

"Uhh…it's in my room, why?" He nodded.

"It's getting a bit warm in here from having the oven on. I'll go grab-" but I cut him off.

"I got it." I said in a definitive tone. No way my wolf was letting Jacob Black put his scent in her bedroom. I went up the stairs and followed her scent to her door and opened it. It was kind of a mess…which I liked. It was lived in. The sheets were tangled to one side of the bed, showing me that she had another nightmare last night. I sighed, seeing the fan. I went to grab it and saw something that made me pause. My sweater…the navy one I had given her a few weeks ago. There it was up by her pillow. I picked it up and smelled it…it hung heavy with her scent. It made my wolf falter a bit and I couldn't help but sit down on the bed, looking at the sweater in my hands. It no longer smelled like me…but one thing I knew. She slept with it…every night. She had to for it to smell so strongly of her. I felt my wolf howl for joy and my insides flutter a bit. I soothed her…or at least…I did when the sweater smelled like me. I sighed, putting it back in its place, getting an idea. I grabbed the fan and closed the door again, going back down the stairs.

"This one?" I asked and she nodded. I plugged it in and placed it so it was blowing the hot air out the open window on the kitchen door.

"Well boys. We should get back to work. These muffins better be waiting for us when we're done!" Nigel said and Bella laughed, nodding.

"They will be. You guys did a fantastic job on my kitchen! Thank you! That calls for extra muffins." She said as she pulled more batter out of the fridge. Jacob did another dance and I gave Mitch a nudge.

"Don't eat them all. I know where you live!" He chuckled and shoved me from the kitchen.

"Whatever, get out of here." He joked and I ruffled his hair, which still hung thick with flour, and left the house with the guys. We jogged to the tree line before we phased.

"_Someone's becoming awfully nice."_ Nigel thought and I just huffed.

"_Shut it."_ I told him. They just chuckled as I pushed myself faster than them. Couldn't a guy catch a break?

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So what's up with the music Bella?" Mitch asked me as we put the second batch of muffins into the oven. I sighed, hearing another song come on the radio.

"I don't know Mitchie… it's a long story." He nudged me in a comforting way and gave me a smile.

"You know…you're right. I'm tired of the little things I always feel I need to hide. They aren't here anymore… I deserve to confide in someone." He kept his eyes on the muffin tin he was filling, which I appreciated. I sighed.

"See…Edward. He…he was very musically gifted. He wrote me this song on his piano…it was called Bella's Lullaby. I just…I used to play it on repeat…it was beautiful. Music was something we could share and enjoy together." I finished flatly. He nodded silently, knowing there was more to be said. But in truth…I wasn't sure what else to say.

"I miss it." I whispered. He turned to me and sighed.

"See what you just said?" I looked at him blankly. He smiled softly.

"You miss _it_. Not him…not them…_it." _ I thought for a moment…did I miss Edward? Yes…of course I did.

"You never speak kindly of him. You always talk about what upsets you or frustrates you…but never the good times. So…what could you possibly miss?" I thought for another long moment about it. We filled the trays and put them in the oven, putting the other muffins on a rack to cool. We sat down, Mitch with a fresh, warm muffin in front of him.

Am I happy? Yes…to an extent. Could I be happier? Absolutely. I wish Victoria wasn't a problem…I wish the pack didn't need to protect me and put themselves in danger. I wish I could stop having nightmares every night and stop worrying my dad. I wish Jake and I were on better terms…I wish I had a life plan…I wish I could forget them…I wish the navy sweater upstairs still smelled like Paul…

"I miss feeling like…I'm apart of something more. I've never had a big warm family…and I guess…when they were here I felt loved." I confided and I heard a sniffle from across the table. I looked up from my hands and saw Mitch's eyes had clouded, though he refused to give in.

"I…uh…I-I can understand that." I put my hand on his and gave him a curious look. He looked like he was debating with himself for a few moments but finally something in his eyes clicked.

"The Lahote residence isn't a very loving one, Bella. It's…it's just hollow and empty." I stayed quiet, like he had done for me and let him continue.

"I just… I guess I can relate." I thought for a moment.

"But you and Paul seem so close." I told him quietly and he nodded brightly.

"Oh we are! I don't know…he puts on this rough exterior. I know he comes off like a total asshole most days…but inside…he's just as lost as I am...**don't** repeat that. You didn't hear it from me." He told me aggressively and I stifled a smile. "But…he's all I have. We never really had parents…or a home…we've never really experienced _love_." He said quietly…embarrassed almost. I gave his hand a squeeze, causing him to look up to me.

"Hey. You are always welcome here…both of you. I mean that…if you ever need anything..." He just kept his gaze down. I got up from the table and knelt beside his chair.

"Mitch. _Any_ time. If I've ever met anyone that deserves to feel wanted…it's someone as sweet as you are. Alright? Just call me…or show up…you're always invited." He smiled to me as the oven beeped and I winked to him. He got up to take out the muffins and I remembered the cd that was still in my radio/cd player. I switched the settings and the cd began to play and smiled. Singing along as I helped him put the muffins onto a cooling rack.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath / Scared to rock the boat and make a mess / So I sat quietly, agreed politely / I guess that I forgot I had a choice / I let you push me past the breaking point / I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

I gave him a sideways glance and smirked as he shook his head laughing. I nudged him.

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) / Already brushing off the dust / You hear my voice, you hear that sound / Like thunder gonna shake the ground / You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) / Get ready cause I've had enough / I see it all, I see it now_

I watched as he started to loosen up a bit and laughed as I sang and pranced around the kitchen, putting more batter in the muffin tins.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire / Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar / Louder, louder than a lion / Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar / Oh oh oh oh oh oh / Oh oh oh oh oh oh / Oh oh oh oh oh oh / You're gonna hear me roar_

I started bumping into him as I sang and to my surprise, he knew the words. He sang along in the next verse.

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly / Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes _

He sang, unbelievably well, pointing to the scar on my wrist.

_I went from zero, to my own hero / You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) / Already brushing off the dust / You hear my voice, you hear that sound / Like thunder gonna shake the ground / You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) / Get ready 'cause I've had enough / I see it all, I see it now_

We both grinned as we maintained the full on dance party erupting in my kitchen as we belted out the chorus. I laughed and turned to him.

"Wow! Where'd the voice come from!?" He blushed hard under his dark skin and threw a little bit of batter onto my exposed arm.

"Don't get bashful!" I told him and tossed a bit of batter at him. Before you knew it…a full-fledged muffin batter war had broken out in my kitchen as we screamed lyrics at each other as we let out some pent up aggression.

_Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire / 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar / Louder, louder than a lion / 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar / Oh oh oh oh oh oh / Oh oh oh oh oh oh / Oh oh oh oh oh oh / You're gonna hear me roar / Oh oh oh oh oh oh / Oh oh oh oh oh oh / You'll hear me roar / Oh oh oh oh oh oh / You're gonna hear me roar..._

* * *

**Paul POV**

I came to pick Mitch up at about 10:30 tonight…which is much later…but this time my wolf liked my excuse. I pulled into the driveway to see Mitch and Bella sitting on the front step talking and laughing, Charlie's cruiser no where in sight.

"Whatcha doing sitting out here? Don't you know it's raining?" I laughed as I jogged to the covered porch. Mitch beamed up to me…kid looked like he'd had a cleanse. Bella just laughed.

"Wellllll it's better than being inside right now." She told me and Mitch busted up laughing.

"Yea, yea, you started it!" She nudged him, only to produce more laughing.

"She's right!" I just watched the two interact confused. Bella sighed.

"Want a muffin?" She asked and I couldn't help it as my face broke into a grin. She just laughed, standing up. I now noticed that she was covered in…something. So was Mitch.

"What are you…holy shit…" I trailed off as I followed them into the kitchen.

"What happened in here?!" Bella just laughed as she handed me a muffin.

"Mitchie started it." She said bluntly and he grinned to me like he had made some big accomplishment.

"Mitch…what did you do to Bella's kitchen?" He just laughed.

"Mitch it's not funny. You need to clean this up…" but Bella only scoffed.

"Are you joking? It was fantastic. I mean…less muffins for you guys…but more fun for us!" I just looked at her in disbelief.

"Bella. Your kitchen is trashed." I told her and she waved her hand at me.

"No matter. It's a project for tomorrow. Right kid?" Mitch nodded, taking another bite of his muffin. I just laughed and took a bite of the muffin Bella gave me. It was fucking good.

"You women did a good job." Mitch nudged me.

"Hey whatever. You're just jealous because you had to work while we baked muffins and had dance parties." My eyes widened as he walked past me to get his bag.

"Dance parties?! Bella. I want to keep my **brother**." She just smiled, a light in her eyes that wasn't there before. I couldn't keep my wolf from warming.

"Get ready to go Mitch. You need your beauty rest for makeovers tomorrow. And cleaning this kitchen!" I called as he hugged Bella goodbye and ran out to the car. I shook my head and turned back to Bella.

"You…you have batter…" I pulled a chuck from her curled hair and put it on the counter with the rest of the batter. "Everywhere…" I finished lamely and she laughed.

"Yea but it was fun. We both needed to let out some pent up aggression apparently. I just chuckled. I'm sure that was true.

"Thanks…for spending time with him. He seems happier the days he comes here." I told her honestly. When Mitch was involved…I didn't mind opening up a bit. She smiled to me.

"He's welcome anytime." I chuckled.

"Don't tell him that, I'm sure he'd never leave." She just laughed and handed me a large container.

"These are for you a Mitch to share. The rest are for the pack." I looked to her shocked by her kindness.

"I wasn't expecting our own batch." I told her honestly and she shrugged.

"Mitch helped! You guys enjoy them."

"Thanks…" I told her as we walked to the door.

"Oh! Before I forget. Did you have that sweater I loaned you a few weeks ago?" I saw a blush creep onto her face as she nodded.

"Yea, just a sec." She went to her room and I could hear her shuffling around locating it. She was silent for a few moments before coming back down hesitantly.

"Sorry…it must have slipped my mind." I shrugged.

"That's no problem. Here." I told her, pulling my green hoodie over my head. I handed it to her and slipped the navy one on. She just looked to me curiously.

"Thought maybe you'd like a swap." She blushed hard this time and I chuckled a bit. The silence was awkward…but my wolf loved it.

"You…you know more than you let on…don't you?" She stumbled through her words and I sighed.

"Whatever keeps the nightmares away." I told her softly. Her eyes met mine with such intensity as they filled with tears and I knew that was my cue. My man couldn't handle a crying woman this close and there's no telling what my wolf would do when that woman was Bella.

"Get a good sleep. I'll drop Mitch off tomorrow around eleven…like usual?" She could only nod and I said my quiet goodbye as I went out the front door to my car. Mitch sat waiting for me in the passenger seat.

We were silent much of the way home before he spoke.

"You know…I'm not saying an imprint means love…and I'm not telling you to decide your life right now…but…Bella's amazing. And she makes me feel better. A lot better. Just…get to know her. Don't write her off like he did." I looked to him.

"He who?" I asked and he sighed in annoyance.

"Vampire boy. Edward Cullen. He just…tossed her aside like she was nothing. Don't…don't do that to her. If you'd just try…I know you'd enjoy being around her. Even just as friends…she'd be good for you Paul. I know she would." I turned my attention back to the road and sighed. My wolf ached for my man to just give in and spend more time with her but…in truth…she's too good for me. And I'd never ruin her like _he_ did. And the best way for me to keep her safe…is to keep my distance. No matter how amazing my navy sweater smelled…and no matter how much it soothed my wolf. I was ashamed to admit it…but I'd be sleeping with this sweater tonight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I made my way into bed, fresh from my hot shower. I left the kitchen in the horrendous state it was in until morning. I'd get up early and clean it. I went to put on my pajamas when I saw Paul's sweater laying on my bed where I had left it. I had been mortified to find out he knew I slept with his sweater…but part of me didn't care. It helped…and he seemed to know that too. I tossed my pj tee on the floor and slipped into shorts and the sweater as I curled into bed. The room echoed with the smell of him. Not only had he been in here earlier but…I could smell him on my sheets…and I was surrounded by him in his sweater. He knew he was giving it to me…and yet he still wore it here. _'Bella slow it down.'_ I told myself…but I couldn't help it. He made me crazy. He made me angry and frustrated…he was moody to no end. But…he made me feel better. He made me feel warm and safe…like I belonged.

That night I slept peacefully with no nightmares to haunt me. I woke feeling refreshed and new…

New in a sense that…my life was full of music again. It was full of pain and despair yes…but also hope…meaning…freedom. I felt alive for the first time in a long time and I knew things would get better. I knew all of this…as I lay here…in his sweater.

* * *

**There you go guys! Sorry for the delay, I should be able to update more often now that I have a schedule for homework and such! Review, review, review!**


End file.
